The Title: Or is it?
by Sakura Takanouchi
Summary: Ch16 Up Isn't my title thought provoking? The tantei are all living in the U.S, and I wreak havok on their lives! Yay! Caution: This is my extremely sucessfull attempt at writing humor fanfiction. Check it.
1. The Chaos Begins

The Title? Oh, yes, What was it again?  
  
THE TITLE  
  
By Sakura Takanouchi  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! SEND ME STUFF!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Chappie-ter numero uno: Tell Me why we decided to do this again?  
"You see, Yusuke, it's all part of the authoress' evil plot," Kurama said in response to Yusuke's question. "She wrote us in this story, so we have to do what she says. "Well, i say this sucks," Yusuke complained irritably.  
  
It was a brand new sunshine-y day on 2460 Red Fox Terrace (Which really exists, mind you, but can't ya tell who picked it out?). Unfortunately, the tantei have been forced to live there by the powers of the authoress. That took some serious mad skills, but she did it, for everyone's enjoyment.  
  
"Guys, I think this'll be great for some male bonding time," Kuwabaka said. "Hn. Only you would think so." Said everyone's favorite fire demon from the couch in the living room, where he was glued to the TV, watching some random action film where Arnold Schwartzenegger kills half a million people for no good reason and this sentence is getting long so I'll stop it now. "Now, Now, Hiei," Yusuke chided. All of this chiding and TV watching and household accounting (Kurama) and prancing around outside with a butterfly net like an idiot (Kuwabaka) went on for some random unit of time before the doorbell rang with the Smile Bomb song. Kurama went to open the door. It was the mailman. The mailman then decided he would like to have some dialog. "I'm the mailman, " he said. "I see that," Kurama answered politely. "Well, here's your mail!" he called, and then went back into his tacky little mail truck to drive to the next house. Kurama sweatdropped, then went to sit on the chair OPPOSITE the couch that Hiei and Yusuke were sitting on DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING except watching Schwartzeneggar slaughter more 'innocent' people. But we know at heart they probably deserved it. And if they didn't, then they're dead anyway. Kurama began to open the mail. "Letter from Keiko....." "Give Me That!" Yusuke shouted from his position on the couch. "Letter from Yukina....."""Give Me That!" Kuwabaka appeared randomly in the room for just long enough so he could snatch the letter from Kurama and still disgust us with his prescence. He then went back to chasing butterflies. ".....And a letter from the U.S. Census Bureau."(Yup, they live in the good old Southern U.S., y'all.) "They're coming Today!" Kurama shrieked. Hiei turned to look at Kurama. Yusuke turned to look at Hiei who was looking at Kurama. Kuwabaka turned to look at his reflection, then winked at it, and then continues to prance about like an idiot while catching butterflies with his net. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Then the doorbell rang once again with Smile Bomb. Guess Who? This time Yusuke poened the door. Sure enough, it was the United States Census Beareu Guy. Let's just call him the USCBG for now. Yusuke led him into the living room, where the rest of them are. "Now I know you've just been transported here from the country of Japan." The USCBG said VERY VERY S.....l.....o.....w.....l.....y...... "I would Like to say H.....E.....L.....L.....O.... " Do you think this guy knows we know english?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama in rapid Japanese. "Iie," Kurama answered. "This is gonna be a lot of fun." Yusuke returned, and then stood up.  
  
A/N Just to let you know, italics are in Japanese.  
  
"Come here, you shrimp with hair like a monkey and an idiotic face like a fish, I challenge you!" Yusuke said in the nicest tone of vioce he has, which would sound really spooky if you knew Yusuke, but this guy doesn't. "Why, um..... Arr.....iiii.....ga....tou?" He answered apprehensively, thinking that a) it was a compliment, and b) He was saying the wrong word in Japanese. "Feh. Stupid ningen trash," Hiei said. This could be fun, he though to himself. but Hiei never showed his emotions. "Now," The USCBG said.(still in all his slowliness) "How.....Old.....Are.....You....?" "Come on and fight, you worthless piece of...""That one's name is Uramesi Yusuke and he is fourteen, as is the one outside, who's name is Kuwabara Kazuma." Oh, Urameshi and Kuwabara.." The man mused. "Hey! In America, you say first name's firist. Now everyone will think my first name's Urameshi," Yusuke said to Kurama. "That one is Hiei, and he's seventeen, and I'm Minamino Shuuichi, and I'm three hundred, and , uh, I mean 19." He finished. "Well, Minamino, I will give you some school forms for Hiei, Urameshi, and Kuwabara. Hiei stared at the USCBG with his super- patented death glare. Hiei did not want to go to school. The readers do not want Hiei to be denied his happiness! Oh, well. The authoress says that Hiei must go to school, and so go Hiei must. " The man said. " You are the only one old enough to work," said the USCBG again. "Well, I've got to go! Say.....on......aaa.....ra....."The man finished, and left. Darn. And he was having so much fun. " Goodbye, you old bloated blue-faced baboon!" Yusuke called from the porch.  
  
Soon after, it was beddy-bye time for the tantei. The authoress had generously written them a nice big house WITH ENOUGH BEDROOMS FOR EVERYONE, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? Yusuke and Kuwabaka had gone to sleep already, but Hiei still had something to say to Kurama. " I am not. Going!" Hiei slammed down the form on the table. "Now, Now, Hiei, It's only one year," Kurama mused. This could be interesting. "Ya know, I think the authoress will side with me," Kurama said.  
  
"Me." Hiei responded on impulse.  
  
"Me!" Kurama argued.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Gr..." They stared at each other. Finally Kurama sighed. "We can't just stand here bickering." "Yeah," Hiei argued. "Some people need their beauty sleep or else their face gets all red and their hair gets all frizzy and nobody would like that-" "HIEI!" Kurama yelled. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Hiei had called forth the mighty authoress to settle this dispute. "Oi, what are you- oh, hi, Kurama!" Sakura then realized that the authoress was writing herself in her own fanfic. "Alright. Let's get this over with. Do you side with me, or me?" Hiei asked. "I side.....with.....Kurama!" She said, and started to glomp Kurama. "But why, you ningen-no-" "I'm not a ningen! I'm a youko! And besides, Kurama is just sSSSSOOOOOOOOO huggable! Also, wouldn't you look cute in a school uniform.....say.....Flynns[1]?" Sakura grinned evilly while still glomping Kurama. "I will go to school because you have made me, but I shall NOT WEAR FLYNNS! You got it?" Hiei stated, and then went to his room to sleep. Sakura then disapeared, leaving a very confused and disgruntled Kurama. He sighed and went to sleep.  
  
A/N  
  
So, minna san? I just learned what that was! But, in case you didn't know, [1]Flynns are cardboard uniforms that I am made to wear!  
  
So, I wonder how long this will be? Hiei has to go to school for a year, Kurama has to find a job and maybe even go to college, and Yusuke has to be... ..Yusuke! Kuwabaka will probably stay in the fields catching butterflies with his net.  
  
Penguins Sipping Frosty Drinks,  
  
Rabid Fangirl Sakura Chan 


	2. First Day of School

Chappie-ter numero dos: Lively Little Hiei-chan off on his first day at school- oh yeah, along with Kuwabaka and Yusuke.  
  
Disclaimer: Do Not Sue Me! Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I no own, so You No Sue! I got that from Black Dragon and her hilarious fanfic when she trapped the tantei in an elevator! Gleeness! In case no one got the message, I do not own... ... ... (Darn, I must say it) YuYu Hakusho. Why me? *crumples to the ground* Okay, that's enough now. *Resumes writing fanfiction*  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
(about a week later) (Kurama still hasn't gotten a job, they just have a magical fridge penciled in by the great Sakura-Chan! *Boxes* *Continues to Box* Wait, Why am I boxing to myself?)  
  
Hiei woke up the next morning at an unfathomably early time. The first thing he noticed was that Kurama was pounding at his door."Get up Hiei! You only have 30 Minutes to get ready and go to school!" (Yup. This is what I go through every morning. Sad, isn't it?) "Coming, Coming, Kitsune," Hiei growled (a Hiei in the morning would look downright Kawaii, dontcha think). Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka all got out of their rooms and slowly and very sleep- depravedly went around the house getting breakfast and brushing teeth and stuff like that. With five minutes left, they all said goodbye to Kurama and went off to school.  
  
***at school***  
  
Hiei was the third person in his seat for homeroom. He just sat in the corner and glared at everyone, using his super- patented death glare, just daring anyone and everyone to come closer. When homeroom started, the teachers made him stand up and say several things about himself. "My name is Hiei. I'm seventeen. I'm from Japan." "Say something in Japanese," One kid automatically shouted out. (So typical- this is the reaction whenever I speak Japanese at my school) The class laughed. Hiei sat down and glared at the kid. "Ningen no Baka!" He said. The random kid just stupidly stared around the room. Hiei sighed. He had come to five conclusions. 1) This was going to be a long day. 2) This was going to be a long year. 3) Homeroom sucks. 4)  
  
School sucks. 5) He could now see why Yusuke skipped so much.  
  
*** not at school***  
  
Yusuke had decided to skip school a LONG time ago, and, unfortunately, Kuwabaka had tagged along. The authoress sighed. This could be interesting. Yusuke and Kuwabaka and entered a fighting contest just for kicks (get it?). Of course, Yusuke won, because He is.....Yusuke! Kuwabaka had came in second, because the authoress cheated and thought that Kuwabaka should illegally get to the point where he 'thinks' with the emphasis on thinking (But how could he do that? Kuwabaka can not think) that he can beat Yusuke's brains in on TV, but, fortunately, came in second. They decided to take their earnings and go to the mall and blow it all there. What the heck. It was a weekly competition. They could always get more money.  
  
***back at school***  
  
It was lunchtime at Hiei's school (which shall be referred to as Hiei's school ), and Hiei had already earned a reputation as a smart alec, a know it all, a loner, a wierd little gothic dude, and a short little cutie (needless to say, she was IMMEDIATELY set on fire, no questions asked, and, he denied everything, saying that she was fiddling with some electric wires or such ). 'Now, where to sit?' he asked himself. There was one table. He sat there, all by himself, silently devising ways to blow up the whole school.  
  
***Guess Where!***  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabaka had now discovered the arcade section of the mall and were now having competitions with the whack a mole games and those driving games. Kuwabaka had driven into a tree and missed the mole completely, swinging around and whacking some poor mother in the head. Yusuke then got bored with that and decided to buy 50 dollars worth of scratchcards. He sat in the corner with a pile that would be taller that Hiei and started scratching, cackling away madly (can't ya imagine Yusuke cackling?). Meanwhile, Kuwabaka had tried to buy twenty dollars woth of quarters and was trying to carry them over to the slot machines. He tripped, fell, and they went everywhere. Yusuke stopped his cackling and laughed at Kuwabaka. They resumed wreaking havoc in the mall.  
  
***in seventh period science and chemistry class***  
  
Hiei growled. This was insulting, degrading, and humiliating. These ningens were going to make him start a fire. With matches. Oh, the horrors of not being able to use your youki to start your own freakin fire! They'll see when their house catches on fire next Tuesday. Hiei sighed, and struck the match. It would not light! "Curse You....." Hiei muttered. "Um, Hiei?" A tentative voice asked. "What now," He turned to face her, still holding the cursed match. "You need to strike the other end to make the fire." She said, lightly giggling like that kitsune does all the time. He struck the match, igniting this chemical. He grinned. If he could willingly set fire upon things, school wasn't that bad. Well, this forty-five minutes of it.  
  
Next, Hiei had science. They had to bisect a frog. Nearby Hiei's empty table, some girl was wailing about the poor froggie, and how it was going to die and get all chopped up and stuff. "Pathetic ningen." He sneered. He was given a butter knife by the science teacher. A butter knife. Hiei was a master at wielding his katana, and all he was given was a useless, rubbery, ningen-made, PLASTIC butter knife? Hiei was at his wits end. Of course, this dinky little knife would never cut through the toad. So Hiei had a better idea. He whipped out his katana and sliced through the toad. He then sheathed his katana. Just as the teacher turned around. He whistled innocently, and the teacher got real suspicious just then. The kids started whispering excitedly to themselves. Hiei could sense that they were talking about him, and he silenced them with his super duper ultra patented death glare. That shut em up real good.  
  
Then the bell rang. Hiei get up and calmly walked out of the room and went to his locker. The bad thing was, he had a top locker. That was a good thing, so you had first locker priority over the bottom locker people, but, the problem was Hiei's height.  
  
(Meagan, this paragraphs for you) ^_^  
  
"So, Hiei, my man, that was one phat stunt you did in science, yo, ya know what I mean?" A member of Hiei's science class was the one who spoke that. "So, dawg, are you some sort of Japanese terrorist or something?" "Feh," Hiei commented, walking out the building in the direction of a Burger King. He needed several Frozen Cokes to supplement himself. "Yo, where ya giong, dude?" The ningen stood looking bewildered at the now very far away Hiei.  
  
"So, Hiei, how was school?" Kurama asked as Hiei slammed the door in his attempt to get inside the house. "Why aren't Yusuke and Kuwabara with you?" "Hn. They skipped." Hiei returned and walked up the stairs to his room to do his dreaded..... dum dum duuuuuuum.....homework.  
  
A random unit of time later, Yusuke and Kuwabaka walked in, carrying piles of scratchcards, quarters, and other miscellaneous lotto tickets. Kurama sweatdropped at their arrival. "Having fun?" He asked. "You bet!" Yusuke laughed. " First, me and Kuwabaka won this tournament, and then we blew half of it at the mall, and then Yusuke won the grand prize scratchcard, and the baka here got the all time lowest score on the whack a mole game! We had a heck of a lot of fun!" Yusuke was laughing and Kuwabaka continued to grin stupidly which starts to freak people out after a while, so the authoress made him stop right away.  
  
Hiei had been working on his.....dum dum duuuuuuuuuum..... homework. Algebra was just so darn boring! Incredibly easy for a yokai, but boring. He shoved his completed homework in his bookbag. Hiei sighed. He still needed to join a club, whatever that was. He also needed a car. Maybe he would enter that fighting contest after all. Yusuke said there was a sword competition. He went downstairs where Kurama was looking through the newspaper, looking for job descriptions. "Cash Register Assistant needed at Wendy's... ..no, too messy..... How about Child Day Care? No, too many little kids....." Hiei went to the magical fridge and grabbed a bag of chips. He ate it in one big gulp and went out the door. "Hey Hiei, where ya going?" Kurama asked. "Nowhere special," Hiei answered.  
  
Hiei sat in a Starbuck's, drinking a cappuccino. School really made you low on energy. Maybe the authoress had made Koenma disappear in this fanfic, so there wouldn't be any missions. He sighed. He needed some money. Maybe he would just lure someone into an alley and take all their money. That would keep him going for a while. Maybe that one, the woman in the really tacky polka dotted dress. She seemed rich enough.  
  
"Please, sir, take my money and go. I have five kittens. I want to see my pookie again!" The woman wailed. Hiei had her upside down attached to a street lamp. Hiei took her money. She had twenty five dollars on her. He took twenty and left her hanging on a street lamp. Then, he turned back into his normal state. No one would ever meet his description, many eyes and green skin. "Feh." Hiei smiled. He could get used to this.  
  
Back at the tantei house, Yusuke and Kuwabaka were watching TV when a sudden news flash came on. "We have some urgent news," a newslady said. "Mrs. Gertrude Habel has been spotted on the alley of Collins St." A picture zoomed in on Mrs. Habel, who was screaming because a wind was blowing her around on the street lamp. "Mrs. Habel is a dedicated citizen, and just an hour ago, she was robbed. The attacker has a description of a strange green tint to his skin. He was also seen to have eyes attached all over his body. I know this is a little hard to comprehend, but wierdos are known to walk the streets of Charlotte a dark, and they would do anything to conceal themselves. This is news anchor Melody, over and out."  
  
***at the news place***  
  
"What kind of a description is that!" News anchor Melody yelled at her camera man. "Um..... that's what Mrs. Habel told us he looked like." The man was shaking. "Next this guy shows, get a better description! I am not about to become the laughingstock of the Channel 71/2 news team!" Then, News Anchor Melody stormed out of the room. The camera man burst into laughter. "I heard that!" Melody screeched.  
  
***back at the Tantei House***  
  
"10 bucks that the 'attacker' is Hiei," Yusuke commented after that disturbing news interruption. "Why didn't he take us with him?" Kuwabaka said. "Hn. Because the lady likes cats." Hiei said. He was sitting in the window, which he convienently left opened. "SAY WHAT!?" Kuwabaka yelled. "Yes. That's right. She had five. Pookie, snookums, tigger, Kitty, and huggles." "And you did what!?" "Baka ningen. I simmply tied her to a street lamp and let the wind play with her for a while." "Say What!" Kuwabaka yelled again. This was starting to get annoying. He hopped from his perch on the window ledge and went up to his room. He was high on cash, but low on energy. It wasn't long before he went to sleep.  
  
A/N  
  
Yup, that was chappie-ter numero dos! Yups a roonies, it has gone by quite well! I plan to have Hiei tie many more people to street lamps in the future! And another fighting contest will ensue! Also, Kurama will 'try' on his first day at work! The other World's not watching for nothing!  
  
Horseshoes and Hermit Crabs,  
  
Rabid Fangirl Sakura Chan ^_^ 


	3. Kurama At Work

Chappie ter numero tres!  
  
Kurama at work, and the second contest.  
  
Disclaimer: Oi, can't I ever get any peace? Why me? Why am I so unfortunate to not own a show that rivals my own sparkliness! I do not own YuYu Hakusho! WHAAAAAAAAAA!! *Sobs* *Stops Sobbing* Enough about that, lets get on with the show!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
*A week since chappie- ter numero dos*  
  
Kurama had been looking through every newspaper known to man, and ever website. He had finally found a job that wasn't messy, had a nice atmosphere, no kids, and a good pay. He had chosen to work at a place called Garden Secrets. He could use his youki for the good of the company. He smiled. His work started tomorrow.  
  
"Whoa, look at that kid run!" some random dude from gym class said. Hiei smiled. This wasn't even half of his normal speed, but he still was running laps around all of the other ningens. Hiei had decided to be on track team. If you were in a sport, you weren't looked down upon as much. He ran another lap. This helped clear his head. He still needed more money. He suddenly remembered where Yusuke and the Baka were. The fighting competition was today. Hiei would grace the ningens with his presence and win a load of money at the same time.  
  
***at Garden Secrets***  
  
"Thank You very much, and come back again soon for all your garden needs!" Kurama waved and smiled. He had made a good choice. The uniform he had to wear didn't look that bad on him either. "Hey, Kurama, that's your fourth sale today! How do you do it?" His co-worker, a guy named Chris, said in amazement. "Oh, I just love plants," Kurama turned to water a rosebush. It seemed to become more fragrant and blossoming with just that little bit of attention Kurama turned towards it. He turned, ready to help another customer.  
  
***At the Fighting Contest***  
  
"And the winner in our swordship contest is Hiei!" The announcer said. "This is his first time here at this contest, and already he has advanced to the semi finals, knocking everybody out in only ONE HIT!" The crowd went wild. Hiei jumped down to get some lunch. Meanwhile in the fistfighting competition, Yusuke and Kuwabara were knocking out people right and left. Yusuke smiled, and did one of those anime peace thingys to the audience, who had now moved from Hiei's ring to Yusuke's. He then turned to face a TV screen which, suprisingly, had Hiei's face on it! "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have had some astounding victories here at the Madison Square open air dojo today," said this random guy into the camera. "A favorite to win the sword fighting contest is Hiei, a newcomer who already advanced to the semi finals, knocking out the current champion in one hit! A other favorite to win for the fistfighting contet," The guy continued," Is none other than our returning champions, Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara Kazuma. They dominated the ring last week, and are here to do the same."  
  
By the end of the day, Hiei had won the first prize in sword fighting, which was 500 dollars and a month long membership to the dojo. Hiei smiled. This would go into his car fund. But it wouldn't hurt to pick a few pockets. He spied another lady, tackily dressed, cheering on some 8 year old in the children's division. "I know you can do it, Bobby precious!" She cooed. This woman had to die immediately. Or, be left hanging on the street lamp for several hours again.  
  
"But what about my Bobby!" The lady cried. "Oh, stuff it, useless ningen," he said, reaching for her purse. He grinned at his contents. He took 150 dollars, leaving only a twenty, and left her hanging before he turned back into his normal form. He could buy a heck of a lot of cappuccinos with this.  
  
Back at the dojo, Yusuke and Kuwabaka were fighting it out in the finals. But it was no contest. Yusuke beat Kuwabaka to a bloody pulp as usual, and won the grand prize of 500 dollars. Kuwabaka had to be content with only 100. Yusuke grinned, and hopped of the stage like he didn't have a care in the world. He headed for home. He was starving.  
  
***at Home***  
  
Kurama had just gotten back from work, earning a big fat wad of bills that he would use to pay for stuff. He decided to keep the magical fridge, though. He started to slice up some carrots and onions for soup, until a sudden news broadcast stopped his chopping of vegetables.  
  
"Just after seven o clock today, Mrs. Isabella Johnston was seen hanging from a street lamp," The news anchor Melody said into the camera. The camera zoomed in onto a picture of a middle- aged woman hanging upside down from a street lamp while a young, about 8 year old boy shouted, "Mommy! Mommy! Come down! I'm hungry!" "Bobby precious, I'll come down!" And then the woman tried to untie the string that bound her to the street lamp. Big Mistake. The woman fell onto the boy, and you could hear him cry,"Mommy! I can't feel my arm! The um... left one!" he yelled from under his heap of a mother. "The attacker is supposedly the same as the last one," Melody said. "A green tint to his skin and many eyes. That's all for now." And then the news faded out to a mother's day infomercial that Kurama was watching. He wanted an idea for something for his kasaan. He knew in an instant that it was Hiei. He also knew in an instant that Hiei was sitting on the windowsill behind him. "Hiei, that was a horrible thing to do," He scolded. "Well, they deseved it. " He said. "I needed money. " "For what?" Kurama asked. "For.....a.....car." He finished. "A car?" Kurama said, laughing lightly in that way of his. Hiei started to feel annoyed. He then went up to his room to count his money and sulk.  
  
Then, Yusuke came thundering through the door. "I came in first!" He said. "Great new, but.....where's Kuwabara?" "I'm right here guys, you don't have to worry." Then Kuwabaka fell over on the porch. "Good Heavens, Yusuke, you didn't have to practically maul Kuwabara," Kurama said while helping Yusuke drag Kuwabaka into the house. It was nighty night time, and things were going normally for the tantei. Much too normally. The authoress thought to herself. "Hm..." She said. "How can I add a little fun in their lives?"  
  
A/N  
  
Chappie-ter numero tres finished! Oh, guess what! I also finished my second full length manga, Solace, JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO. Gleeness! But still, um..... what was I going to say again?  
  
Ramble..... Ramble..... Ramble..... And even more Ramble.....  
  
Kittens and Cow Bells,  
  
Rabid Fangirl Sakura-chan ^_^ 


	4. A Bad Decision

Chaapie- ter numero quatro! A really bad desicion (was sake involved in this?).  
Disclaimer:I do not own YuYuHakusho. If you sue me, all you will get is all of my anime DVD's. Wait- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ %~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ %~%~  
It was a month into the new school year (September 3rd, to be exact) and Hiei has picked the pockets of 5 more people, and won several fighting tournaments. So have Yusuke and Kuwabaka. Kurama has been promoted several times to the person that is in charge of the flower section (he was in charge of the bush and shrub section) Let's see what is in store for them in another exiting episode of.... THE TITLE!  
  
***  
  
"Well, you're home from school early today, Hiei," Kurama said. "No track team practice today?" "Hn," Hiei said, and shoved a letter into Kurama's hands. It was from the school. Kurama gazed at the letter thoughtfully. He then opened it, thinking that Hiei was in trouble for skipping school or fighting or something. But that was not what he saw. It was a letter for the 5th Annual Fall Festival! Kurama sweatdropped, and turned to Hiei. "They want chaperones for the Fall Festival," he said. "Go if you care," Hiei responded and went up to his room. He no longer cared about doing homework anymore.  
  
Kurama was still wondering whether or not to go. It would be fun for him, he decided. And, he could drag Yusuke and Kuwabara along. Hiei may need some persuading, but it would be a fun outing for the four of them. Then Yusuke came in, followed by Kuwabaka. "Hey, we won again!" He said, giving a peace sign to no one in general. "For some reason, I always seem to come in second," Kuwabaka muttered. Kurama turned to them." How would you like to go to the Fall Festival?" He asked.  
  
***Guess Where?***  
  
So, Ten Bucks says Kurama spiked our Coke or something so we'd say yes to go to this place. We've got four hours to kill, and ABSOLUTELY nothing to do!" Yusuke commented as he, Kuwabaka, and Hiei strolled throuought the booths at the festival. 'What the heck,' Yusuke thought. 'I've only been to school for one day, so no one knows me. I'll just go for broke.' Yusuke grinned. He stepped in front of Kuwabaka. "Let's go have some fun." He said.  
  
The three members of the tantei had now decided to take over as the parking control commitee by directing all the cars in a big circle for about forty five minutes, or until the circle got out of control and the three were caught. Then, they proceeded to take some of Yusuke's prize money and go to the most popular game there, the punching game! There was a humongous line, but only one ultra-patented death glare from Hiei changed that real quick. Then, the three proceeded to play the game Very... ... ... ... Very... ... ... ... ... ... Slowly. Then, Kuwabaka made the mistake of dying, and the whole line heaved a sigh of relief. Until... he pulled out another five and proceeded to play the game Very... ... ... Very... ... ... ... Slowly. They gave that up after a half hour. They then ordered a small popcorn each and used all of the butter flavoring the concession stand had, and then started complaining and carrying on very... ... ... ... ... Very... ... ... ... Loudly.  
  
While all of this was going on, Kurama had worked at three places and was on his fourth. He had to work at the rock climbing wall for 20 minutes, the fun house for 40, and the ticket collector for 15 minutes. He was now in charge of being a DJ for the music and dancing portion of the festival. This was also where the food and seating was. It was quite crowded, and smelled like a movie theater with all the popcorn that was being eaten. He put on another song, turned the music louder, and sat back in his chair, his head bobbing slowly to the music. He hoped the Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara weren't causing that much trouble.  
  
(This is going to end up like all of the Tantei on alcohol fanfics, isn't it?)  
  
Kurama sure was wrong. They were having the time of their lives. The bad thing was, all of that popcorn was making them really thirsty.  
  
They decided to head to the food and drink area to get something to quench their thirst. That was also where Kurama was. Good thing he didn't see them. He was too busy trying to keep all of the people happy. They all wanted different songs, and Kurama had only heard of about five of them! He selected one of the ones he knew, and was thinking about what song to play next within the four minutes the song was running.  
  
"This popcorn is making me so darn thirsty," Yusuke complained as they headed over to the drink section. "I wanted to play the shooting game again," The baka complained. "Hn. Do you want every security guard on the planet chasing you after that last stunt you pulled?" Hiei said in response to that. You see, readers, the three of them were at the shooting game, and Yusuke had done perfectly, because he has so much practice with his spirit gun and stuff. Hiei went next, and also did perfectly, because Hiei just does stuff good. (wasn't that sentence nice?) Kuwabara the baka had missed the target because a certain fire demon had tripped him, making him miss and hit the trees, ACIDENTALLY falling on the booth which resulted in a chain effect- it fell on the worker who fell on a worker who fell on yet another worker..... and you can decide for yourself where it stops. Then, Yusuke had to apologize for Kuwabaka, saying he was on some form of medication and convinced them to let him have a urn with his supreme powers of ugliness. They continued to the drink stand, bickering all the way.  
  
They arrived, and looked at the drink menu... Hawaiian Punch, sake, Pink Lemonade, Snapple, Cherry Soda, Diet Coke, and good 'ol H2O. "So, what do ya want?" Yusuke asked. "Sake!" Kuwabaka yelled quite girlishly. "No, then you really would be medicated, baka." Hiei grunted. "Well, I don't care what you guys want, but I'm having cherry soda!" Yusuke grinned, did an anime peace at absolutely nothing, and scared away all of the customers leaving a clear line to the drinks. Hiei stopped Yusuke and pulled him away, lowering his voice. "What is this Cherry Soda?" He questioned. "Oh, it's just a drink, Hiei," Yusuke replied, relieved when he heard Hiei's question, but smiling at his lack of knowing things. "Whatcha doin?" Kuwabaka asked. "Oh, just talking about how anyone as tall as you can have such a small brain," Yusuke grinned, and walked up to the counter. "Three cherry sodas!" He said, grinning. "And can you add in an umbrella and one of those pointy stick thingies with the cherries on it?" The cashier guy nodded, taking three umbrellas and pointy stick thingies with cherries on them from a box labeled Umbrellas and Pointy Stick Thingies. Yusuke sweatdropped. "So that's really what they're called, I thought Genkai was joking when she told me," Yusuke muttered as he got the drinks and brought them to a table where Hiei and Kuwabaka had just started their 21st arm wrestle. Hiei had won 20 of them, and quickly won the 21st, while taking the drink in his other hand. He then peered at it cautiously, and then started to sniff it. "It's alright, Hiei, It won't hurt you, It's just a drink," Yusuke then chugged the entire glass in one gulp, and then ate the cherries off of the pointy stick thingy. He then noticed Kuwabaka, who was shaking in fear.  
  
He then stood up. "How dare you do this to me, Urameshi!" Kuwabaka yelled. "Uh, whatcha talkin about?" Yusuke asked. "I've known you forever, and you never knew I was allergic to cherries?" He yelled again. "Baka." Hiei said, who was contentedly sipping his cherry soda. He had found it not dangerous at all, but quite tasty. "What you sayin, shrimp?" Kuwabaka turned to face the demon. Apparently, Kuwabaka acts like he's on some sake when he is angry. "Oy, I hoped it didn't have to come to this," Hiei commented. "Jao ensatsou ken!" Hiei yelled and sent Kuwabaka flying through the tent and into the next tent. Kuwabaka landed on his head, so there was a little curve in his carrot top that wasn't there before.  
  
"Hey, good job, Hiei, he was getting kind of annoying, plus it'' an unwritten rule that you can'' be allergic to cherries and in my prescence at the same time so.....""Yusuke turned to face Hiei, who looked ready to kill. "More," Hiei said in a calm but menacing tone. "Uh..... more what?" Yusuke was nervous now. "Give me more of this cherry soda!" Hiei had his katana at Yusuke's neck. "Uh..... sure," Yusuke said, getting up. 'Im sure glad we tricked Kurama into thinking we're broke, I'll need money if Hiei keeps this up.'  
  
Yusuke returned with Hiei's cherry soda. "YO, Hiei, I'm thinking of going to see if there are any more good games, ok?" Hiei absently nodded, and took the cherry soda, and then focused all his attention on drinking it.  
  
Kurama looked at his watch. It was twenty minutes till nine o clock.  
  
A few minutes earlier, there was a big crash in the back of his tent. He also could've sworn that there was a fiery looking sword that helped cause it, but he was sure his eyes were tricking him. Just then there was a big crash. He could hear what sounded like a guy yelling in a nervous tone of voice.  
  
"I swear, please don't kill me. I have a family to take care of. You can have anything else, but please don't kill me!" said a scared voice, that had a mexican accent. "Hn. You live when you get me a cherry soda." Kurama recognized that voice. It was definetly Hiei. He then heard another voice, this one sounding like a teenage boy.  
  
"Yo, dude, aren't you the short one from my science class, ya know what I'm sayin?" the dude from Hiei's science class went up to him. "Whatz all the ruckus about, bro? " He continued. "They're just out of cherry soda, and I'm seeing to it that they get some more." Hiei said in a calm voice. "Well, I'll see ya later, dude," the guy said, and went away like he was surfing through the crowds. Hiei then turned back to the worker. "That disruption was all that was keeping you alive." The guy started screaming for what would be considered as dear life. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Enough was enough. Kurama decided to go and stop Hiei before he killed anyone. The only problem was, as soon as he got up, every single dancer in the tent started groaning. Kurama sighed, put on Castles In The Sky (a six minute song.). He then walked over to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked. "They're out of cherry soda." Hiei answered, still calm. "Hiei, you don't go around threatening to kill if they're out of cherry soda. You just go to another drink stand." "Well, what if there isn't any?" Hiei pointed out the flaw in Kurama plan. This, of course, made the authoress very, very, angry. Kurama's plans have no flaw! Immediately Hiei was duck taped to the ground and Sakura appeared from out of nowhere with a BIG jug of cherry soda. "GIVE. ME. That!" Hiei said. "Nah, nah!" Sakura said, smiling while managing to hug Kurama at the same time. Because, of course, Kurama is SOO huggable! "If you want it, I'll give it to you," she said in a sing song-ing voice. She then proceeded to dump the WHOLE jug of cherry soda (except for a little, cherry soda is yummy!) on top of the duct taped Hiei. "WHY IN THREE WORLDS DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Hiei yelled as he was drenched in cherry soda. Suddenly, the science class dude appeared randomly. "There are three worlds? Whoa..." Then he disappeared.  
  
"Sakura, was that really necessary?" Kurama said as She was still hugging him. "Yup, but I don't think what's happening next is," then she pointed to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, millions upon millions of ants started swarming towards the duct taped Hiei. As soon as he sensed them, he started to try to squirm free. The ants got closer, and closer, and then.....  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!  
  
The authoress Sakura is no meanie. Of course, the cherry soda had weakened the duct tape just in time to free Hiei, who used his Jao Ensatsu Ken to burn them all. Then, Sakura got out a big bag 'o marshmellows. Then Hiei, Kurama, and Sakura sat down and started to roast Marshamellows and sing round after round of Kum-Bah-Ya. And life was good. For several minutes, anyways.  
  
Just then, several policemen showed up. "Heard someone was makin a ruckus down here yonder," The guy said in a STRONG southern accent. "Is by any chance you be in agreeance to have seen him around these parts?" Kurama shook his head. Sakura shook her head. "Well, what about you, kid?" The policeman asked. "Nope," Hiei answered. The policemen then decided to check out the donut booths, and so they left the three sitting around the fire. Then, the fire died because of a strong wind, and the marshmellows ran out.  
  
"Wanna leave?" Kurama asked them. "Yeah," Sakura and Hiei replied. Then, the three of them left for home. When they exited through the gates, Castles in the Sky had ended, and Yusuke had come looking for them.  
A/N  
  
Well, how was it? I decided for Hiei's science class partner to have some dialog in this chappie-ter, so..... I did! I also dedicate this chapter to all the people who ever wished that stuff like that could happen at their fall festivals. *** I am not responsible for any mass killings, hysteria, or purple spotted llamas on skis. This has been a public service anouncement by I ***. Okie-day, now, Oh, I know! I shall tell about the time I went to see Miyazaki's Spirited Away! Yeah, It was really good, and I wanna see it again! And again! *Cough* *Cough* Well, then. Bye!  
  
Stuff, Stuff, and More Stuff,  
  
Your friendly neighborhood rabid fangirl Sakura-chan =) 


	5. Report Cards

****Chappie-ter numero cinco- (yes, marvel at my knowish-ness of Spanish) (Por dios!)  
  
The first quarter ends and the reports come out.  
  
Brought to you by your friendly neighborhood Sakura-chan!  
  
Disclaimer: I know! My puppet mime will do the disclaimer!  
  
Puppet mime: *Mimes going on stage*  
  
P.M- *mimes the disclaimer*  
  
Oh, he's no use at all! *kicks mime off the stage* *Realizes that it's also a puppet, and is dragged along because she is holding the wooden bar that commands the puppet* Oy, why do things keep going wrong whenever I try to bring in things that can do disclaimers for me? First it was my neighbor's parrot, and then the supposedly 'talking' chia pet, and then.....  
  
To make a long story short, I no own YuYu Hakusho.  
  
=( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =) =( =)  
  
The three of them were halfway home, until they realized two things. One, they had left Yusuke at the festival, and two: After Kuwabaka had gotten himself knocked through several tents, the authoress had totally forgotten about him! Until now. They came home to the sound of Do As Infinity playing through the window. "Ooh, I love this song!" Kurama then used his rose whip to climb up the side of the wall into the hallway of their house where the music was playing. Hiei stared in confusion at the very out of character Kurama.  
  
"Is it just me, or did Kurama just use his rose whip to scale a building just to listen to a song?" Hiei asked Sakura. "Well, duh, the song is called Fukai Mori (Deep Forest)." Hiei nodded in understanding, and went up to the house. "Well, I've got to go, um, bye!" Sakura said as Hiei entered the house.  
  
Yusuke beat them home and he was the one listening to the song. Just then, Kurama entered the window and headed for a chair right next to the sound system. He closed his eyes in relaxation as his head bobbed to the music. "Oy, why did I choose that song....." Yusuke's voice trailed off when he realized it was time for him to eat some pumpkin pie.  
  
He went down the stairs just as Hiei went in and calmly walked up the stairs to his room, where he jumped on his bed and fell asleep. Yusuke finished his pie, and decided to go to sleep, too. Kurama had fell asleep while listening to D.A.I., and He woke up at four in the morning, and the sound system's batteries were all used up.  
  
Now, readers, you want to know about Kuwabaka, ne? Or maybe not, but I will tell you anyway. He still hasn't regained consciousness, and people will laugh at him when they go to school and he is just lying there in the middle of the blacktop. Ah, satisfaction.  
  
The next morning was a chaotic one. It was the end of the first quarter, and the students would be getting report cards. It was also the week where there was no tournament at the dojo. Horror upon horrors! Hiei would not be getting his 'weekly' 'allowance' of money. Oh, well. That could be changed very easily.  
  
"Okay, class, please be quiet so you can recieve your report cards," Hiei's science teacher told the class. "Yo, dude, I think I got a D this quarter. Whaddaya think?" The dude from Hiei's science class had just the *cough mumble* luck to be sitting next to Hiei. The teacher started passing out the reports. The science dude got his . He opened it with anticipation. "I got a D+! So, all of that studying really paid off! Whoa.....Like, how'd ya do, dude?" Hiei turned to receive his report. He decided to open it. 100, 92, 86, 89, and a 54. A 54! He was definitely the smartest one in this whole freakin school and he got a 54! He would kill that science lady. Or maybe not..... "Uh, dude?" Hiei looked up to see the science dude looking at him. "Like, did you get something or not?" Hiei still hadn't got over the humiliation of the 54. Oh, well. He could always lie. "Straight A's." He whispered, not to attract the attention of their teacher, who would know in an instant that Hiei was lying. "Whoa, dude, you rock, bro!" He said in awe.  
  
(Kuwabaka has now revived, and can disgust readers with his prescence once more) In Yusuke and Kuwabaka's class, however, It was a different story. "Shut up and go to your desks!" She screamed. "Whoa, ya think she'd just listen to herself once in a while," Yusuke said to Kuwabaka as the teacher handed out their reports. "Hey!" Yusuke said, jumping out of his chair. "I did better here than in Japan!" "What'd ya get, Urameshi?" Kuwabaka said, looking at his report. "A 17! Yusuke peace-d at the window, and scared several birds and all of his classmates. "What'd you get?" Yusuke asked our resident baka. "I got a 9, so at least I'm improving, too," he pouted. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAH*breath*HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Now the teacher had come over to see what all the noise was about. "Shut up, you stupid kids!" she yelled at them. "I'm calling your parents!" And then she marched Yusuke and Kuwabaka to her desk. "What's your mother's phone number?" She asked Yusuke. "It's ah..... 347-192-6328-2460. Note: Yusuke's mom is still living in Japan, and Yusuke had given the teacher her number purposefully. "Is this the mother of Yusuke?" The teacher asked into the phone. There was really loud techno playing in the background, and it sounded like Yusuke's mom was singing to it. "Oh, hi, Jamie, I thought your arm was broken, but I guess it's all better now, oh, and say hi to Yusuke for me, wherever he is, probably still at that summer camp with that Genkai or something...." and then she passed out. Yes, she was drunk. "Was the woman I just talked to your mother?" The teacher asked. "Yup!" Yusuke said proudly."And...How did she know my name was Jamie?" She asked suspiciously. "Um..... ESPN?" Yusuke replied, hoping for all it was worth that the U.S. had ESPN. "Oh, you're worthless. Go back to your seats." She commanded. So Yusuke and Kuwabaka went back to their seats. And sat. Until a certain baka fell over because he tipped his chair back. So people laughed at him. And life was good. Until recess.  
  
"Yo, dude, what was on the other end of the phone when the teacher called your mom's house?" Some random kid asked Yusuke and Kuwabaka as they were sitting down to lunch. "Uh, that WAS my mom she was talking to," Yusuke answered. "Yeah, Yusuke just has a drunk mother, heh heh heh!" Kuwabaka replied in that idiotic tone of voice he has. Then, getting whacked on the head with Yusuke's coke can quickly silenced him. He then became newly re- aquainted with the floor.  
  
Hiei sat on the curb in distress. He still could not comprehend why he would get a 54. He was the smartest one in the whole class, no doubt about that. He was going to take his revenge. He knew just the right way how.....But first recess was out, and he would have to wait for the end of the day bafore he could do anything.  
  
*Ring* *Ring* The Bell was ringing. This meant the end of the school day. Hiei grinned, and when his science teacher left the building, he began to stalk her.  
  
"No, you disgrace to society, let me down! I say, let me down!" This teacher sure had a pretty loud voice. Too loud. Hiei slammed her one upside the head. That shut her up. "Now be a nice little victim and give me all your money!" He cackled with glee. That is, until he opened her wallet. Only 29 measly dollars! And 75 cents, but still! Weren't teachers paid more than this? Hiei pondered this for a while. He had a flashback.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"So, Kurama, what are you gonna do once you get out of school?" Hiei asked. "Well, I would like to be a teacher because they get to help people, and I can share my knowledge with them, but being a teacher really doesn't pay very much, so I wouldn't be able to take care of kasaan, so I guess I can't be a teacher.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Oh, darn, why don't I ever listen?" Hiei wailed at this sudden flashback. "That's right, you should listen, especially to your elders," The teacher said, who seemed to have wakened up. "Unlike one of my students whose name is Hiei, but no one's ever known his last name, but still... He never listens, and so I decided to fail him, so....." "SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" He yelled, silencing her again with several punches to the head. He then walked casually towards his house, and then turned normal looking again.  
  
"And we are here live, with the news at seven. We have an urgent message to all of you out there. I advise you to stay off the streets, and if you do, to watch you're back. The mass pickpocket of Charlotte has struck again. Eyewitness reports indicate that his skin is a greenish color, and he has what looks like to be many eyes all over his body. He also spoke something that isn't English, like the word.....um.....ba-ka? Am I pronouncing this right? *Has a quick talk with the cameraman* *Comes back* Yes, that was the right pronunciation. So, Charlotte, you have been warned. What shall you do now? This is your news reporter Melody, live at seven. The TV went to commercial break.  
  
Just then Hiei walked in, with his bookbag on, looking like he had just come home from school. "Hiei, where have you been?" Kurama asked. *In a sarcastic tone* "It's seven o clock! Did you know there is a pickpocket on the streets! You could have been robbed?" *In a more normal-like Kurama voice* "Now hand over your report card, please," he said. "Hn." Hiei grunted, and fished it out of his bookbag. He handed it to Kurama and sauntered up the stairs and locked the door just as Kurama got to the- "A 54! Hiei, you got a 54! Science is understandable, even for you, but still!" He threw up his hands in exasperation, and decided to join Yusuke in the dining room, where he was chowing down on Pumpkin Pie. Yusuke and Kuwabaka had gotten much worse than Hiei, but they were understandable, too.  
  
Back in his room, Hiei smiled to himself. "Theft services, anyone?" he whispered before he let sleep overtake him.  
  
=) So, how was my cinco-th chappie-ter? Was it good, bad? Happy or sad? Never mind. Well, I wonder what will happen next? I will give you a hint. It involves new classes for the next quarter, Hiei's punk skater dude friend now from a different class (he doesn't have to take the demon science) and...dum, dum, duuuuuuuum! I'm not telling! Ha Ha! I hold all the power here! Only here, but that's still a start! Yeah.....  
  
Coffee beans and ice-y creams,  
  
Your friendly centrally located neighborhood rabid fangirl Sakura-chan (every town's gotta have one! Or two..... or too many to count on my fingers and toes) 


	6. New Classes and Cars

  
  
Chappie-ter numero seis!  
  
New classes and new cars  
  
By Sakura Takanouchi  
Disclaimer: Jigglypuff and Pikachu, I no own, and if you sue, then I will get angry and something I will do! Try and guess! Well, I have a question, and I will highly regard that person as my footstool if they answer this mind-boggling question. Is the hokey Pokey REALLY what it's all about? I want answers! Minions! Start the typing machine! We're going..... BACK TO THE FUTURE!!! Um..... yeah right.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$12345678901234567890123456789 01234567890123456789012345678901234  
Hiei scowled. He was very thankful that he didn't have to take that awful science this quarter, but guess what was in it's place..... This stupid class called A Study Of Family Life. How cute...But how boring. 'Hn. An easy a,' he thought to himself while sitting in a corner table all alone, scowling at everyone with his super duper ultra magical patented death o glare. Or, the SDUMPDOG. The authoress added the o for no good reason. Take that. The teacher, the school's psychiatrist, was about to shut the door when a kid walked in. Hiei recognized his voice right away.  
  
"YO! Hiei, bro, I didn't know you took this class. Howz it hangin?" came the voice of the science class dude, now the ASOFL dude. (A Study of Family Life)"Yo," Hiei replied sarcastically. "Yeah! That's the spirit!" And then the guy sat down in the chair next to Hiei.  
  
"Welcome to A Study of Family Life," the teacher said. "In this class we will be learning about our families and also how to take care of one. Now, let's all start by gathering round in a circle and telling the rest of us who is in our families. I'll start," she said. 'Oy,' Hiei thought to himself. This class might be easy, but It would be like going through some really bad stuff.  
  
Now, both Yusuke, Kuwabaka, and Hiei had skipped class enough every week 'due to Martial Arts contests' to earn quite a boatload of cash. Well, except for Kuwabaka. He had come in second all the time. Plus, Hiei would steal half of his winnings and claim it as his own. Kuwabaka, being too stupid to figure this out, just thought nothing was wrong. Of course, at today's contest, Yusuke and Hiei won, and Kuwabaka came in second. Hiei smiled. He now had enough money. On to secret plan phase two: The secret plan phase two! Hiei went back to school. Partly bacuse he was hungry, and partly because his pass was good only for another half hour.  
  
"Now, Hiei why don't you tell us about your family," the teacher asked. Everyone was looking at him. He didn't like it. "I...um... live with my friends, um... their names are Yusuke Uramseshi, and um... Kuwabak, I mean, Kazuma Kuwabara, and um, Shuuichi Minamino. He acts kinda like our well, um... guardian." That took all of about twenty seconds. "So, your parents are still living in Japan?" The teacher asked, for some reason, not thinking it was odd at all that four guys were living in the same house, only one being old enough to really be a guardian. "I guess," Hiei shrugged, giving a kind of see-if-I-care attitude. "Now, class we will start with our first project..... The egg child!" The class immediately groaned. Hiei didn't look fazed at all. "Um..... dude," Hiei asked cautiously. "What is it, bro?" The guy answered. "Um..... like, what's this egg child thing?" "Um..... I don't really know, but there's partners, you see, and you have to take care of this egg, and pretend it's your child or something,"  
  
Now the ASOFL dude was confused. "Well, it sounds stupid to me, um.....yo," Hiei answered, but the teacher heard them. "Now, if you two like to talk so much, you can be partners on it. The whole class burst into laughter. "Now, pair up with a student of the opposite gender, except for you two," The teacher said. Everyone scurried to find a partner. "Why were they laughing at us?" Hiei scowled. "Well, dude, you gotta admit, It is pretty strange, but if we look like we don't care or something, then it'll be ok," Hiei didn't know how to take this, so he just shrugged it off. Then the teacher started handing out eggs. Hiei's and the ASOFL dude's seemed a bit bigger than the others, but oh well. "You may name your eggs, and decide whether it is a boy or a girl," the teacher said. "Hey," The ASOFL dude said. "Let's name him Jim-Bob!" "Um..... well, I was thinking of something fierce, like maybe it's first name could be Jao, it's second, Ensatsu, and it's last name could be Kokuryuuha." Hiei responded. "Oh, yeah, I bet that means something cool in Japanese, right?" The guy said. "Hello, little Jao. I'm your daddy, and Hiei here is your....., um, second daddy, ok?"  
  
Hiei looked at the ASOFL dude in confusion. "Um, so what do we do now?" "Um, well, we take care of it, " The ASOFl dude answered. 'Didn't this guy get straight a's,' he wondered. "Okay, Well, I'll take care of it during school hours, and you can take it after and before school," He came up with a solution to Hiei's dilemma. Hiei picked up little Jao. He took a black marker in his hand. "Can I do his face?" he asked. "Sure, dude!" The dude answered. Hiei drew furiously for about five minutes. The result was a child that was sleeping peacefully with a smug look on his face and wild, black hair. "Dude, he's got the look of a fighter," the ASOFL dude said. "Here. You take him," Hiei said. "It's school hours."  
  
It was after school hours, now, and Hiei was getting a car. He didn't have a license, but screw that. There was only one problem. The bad thing was, it was a really big problem. It was after school, so Hiei got to take care of Jao Ensatsu Kokruyuuha. It was very obvious, because he couldn't stuff Jao into his bookbag or stuff, because if it broke, he would fail. Darn.  
  
Just then a salesperson walked up to Hiei. She spotted the "child" but tried to remain calm. "Can I help you?" She asked with a smile. "Hn. I want a car," He answered. "Well, do you have an idea of what kind of car you would like?" She asked again. "Something fast, something black in color, something cheap, and something cool," he answered. "Okay, well, let me check to see if we have that kind of car available," she answered. She then turned and walked into the building, leaving Hiei outside to glare at people.  
  
She came back out, and motioned for Hiei to follow her. "It seems like we actually do have several cars that fit your descriptions." She then started walking towards a black little convertible. "It's a 1999 model, and only $9,499. You may take it for a test drive if you like," She told him. "Hn," he answered. She then left to help other customers. He counted his money. Exactly 11,000 dollars.  
  
He could buy it. He swung open the door and climbed into the driver's seat, like he saw Kurama do when he drove them all to their house from the airport. Kurama had tried to teach him to drive, but it had ended up in failure. He looked around the car. Not bad. It could seat five people, had a CD compartment, and seemed to be in full working order. He just couldn't figure out why they still had a 1999 car when it was 2002. Oh, well. Maybe it made things less expensive. He looked up. The top of the car was very flimsy. He could cut through it with his katana easily. He had another flashback.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"So, Hiei, wanna come with me and Kuwabara to a basketball game? My mom just got a new convertible, so the top comes down. See? Well, ya goin or not?" Yusuke asked the little fire demon that was sitting in a tree in Yusuke's front lawn. "Hn," Hiei answered.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
'The top of this car must come down,' Hiei mused. 'Well,' he decided, 'I better call Kurama so he can drive this thing home.' He went over to the pay phones and used some spare change to call Kurama. Luckily, Kurama was not at work. "Hiei? You're buying a car?" He asked. "Hn. Yes. But I can't drive it yet," He answered, losing patience. "All right, I'll come right over. " Then there was a click and Kurama hung up.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kurama showed up. By that time, Hiei had bought the car, and still had a little over a thousand dollars left. He would use it to buy insurance and all those other things Kurama said were necessary. He also wanted to buy several cans of spray paint. He wanted to decorate the car, or put on some protective wards. Kurama walked up, panting. "You know, Hiei, you will have to take driving lessons before you can legally drive that," he said, pointing to the car, which was unmistakably his. (It was black, no da) Kurama got into the driver's seat, and Hiei got into a seat in the back. He made sure that Jao was safely in the car. Kurama started towards home, and turned on some techno music. (A/N I just want to add that NOTHING is happening during this car ride, Hiei just stares out of the window and Kurama concentrates on driving.)  
  
They arrived at home 15 minutes later. Yusuke and a very badly beaten up Kuwabaka were just getting home, too. When they saw Kurama and Hiei getting out of the car, Yusuke waved to them, and started running towards them. "Good grief, Hiei, what did you have to steal to get a car like this? And to drag Kurama into it..." He trailed off, but was interrupted. "Hn. I's mine. I paid for it," Hiei said. "Well, the pickpocket of Charlotte strikes again, ne?" Yusuke answered and headed for inside, where a half pumpkin pie was ready for devouring.  
  
Hiei walked inside just as the phone started ringing. Hiei picked it up. "YO, Hiei, my man, howz it hangin, bro?" He heard a voice on the other end. It had to be The ASOFL dude, or Jao's first daddy. "So, howz our little Jao?" He asked. "Don't phrase it that way, it makes me look stupid, and makes certain fanfiction authors get the wrong ideas, um, yo," Hiei answered. He had set Jao in a little basket which, for now, was his 'cradle'. "Don't worry, dude, he's fine," Hiei assured. He then hung up so he didn't have to talk to the ASOFL dude for a little while. Hiei went to the Kitchen to get something to eat. Just as he sat down, the phone rang again. Hiei answered it.  
  
"So, my bro, how is it? And how is Jao?" An all too familiar voice asked. "Um, dude, it's only been twenty minutes," Hiei stated with an all too apparent this is such a waste of my precious time tone in his voice. "He's fine, ok?" Hiei then hung up to finish eating. He was just going to the freezer to get dessert (sweet snow, yummy!) when the phone rang again. Hiei had no doubt who it was, and he was getting angry to have his dessert interrupted, so he picked up the phone. "Charlotte Theft Agencies, Inc. We get your money the old fashioned way- we steal it! How may I be of service to you today?" Hiei spoke ever so differently from his normal voice into the phone. (Whoa.....wouldn't that be scary?) "Um, dude, I think I called the wrong number, so, um, by the way, um, wait, I think I remember my mom saying that this is illegal, so, um, later," Then the ASOFL dude hung up. Hiei grinned, hung up the phone, and finished his sweet snow, four helpings. The dude didn't call again that night.  
  
A/N  
  
So, how was this chappie-ter, yo? The section where the 'egg child' was introduced was specifically targeted towards Ryuu, Kako, and other otakus with semi-weird to sick, weird, and twisted senses of humor.  
  
Now, let's see, I need more to talk about so, um, how about, um..... Oh, I don't know, but in future chappie ters Hiei is going to get or fail his driving test, they're going on Thanksgiving break to one of the places I've been to over thansgiving (probably New York), and THE EGG MIGHT GET BROKEN. Oh, wouldn't it be funny if Kuwabaka and Yusuke had to take the Family Life course and do the egg child thingy? Well, Ja ne for now.  
  
Sugar filled Pumpkin pie and the calories that come with it,  
  
Your fearless leader, the pumpkin pie and Kurama- lovin Sakura Takanouchi. =) ^_^  
  
^---^  
  
|^^| Ish like a little kitsune or something! KAAWAII!  
  
\ / 


	7. Titleless

Chappie-ter numero siete  
  
The Chappie-ter with no title (suspenseful music)  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, why must I! I.....do not..... own.....YueYueHacuscho! Yea, that's it. *Scary voice that is be the lord of disclaimers or something* Spell.....it.....right.....or.....else.....you.....die.....*Me shudders* Oh, all right. I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Boy, this realization of non- owningness is making me feel even shorter than I already am! Time for some sweet snow... *has one of those light-bulby going on and idea knowin stuff- ish ness.* Hey! Maybe I can use the sweet snow as bait to capture Hiei and make him tell me where Kurama is! Yeah, I'm sure that'll work! *Evil disclaimer voice* Shut up you worthless fool...*Me Shudders* Ya know, that does wonders for my self-esteem, thank you, but...hey! What even is your name anyway!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Hiei sat in his room pondering. 'What was this driver's test?' he wondered. It was probably some ningen thing set up for the sole purpose of preventing his happiness. 'I shall not be denied my happiness!' he thought. He then slipped out of the window to go have some fun.  
  
Kurama sat pondering at the kitchen table. His first paycheck had come in the mail already, a sum of 745 dollars, but his second one was way overdue. He needed that money so that they could pay their taxes and stuff like that. He was also very intriueged about this martial arts tournament that the other three did so well in.  
  
That could serve as a 'second income' if he did win the tournament every week, or come in a ranking spot. He looked over a pamphlet that had come in the mail. It advertised the weekly competitions, and it also had the faces of the current week's winners on them! He looked over the divisions. Street Fighting martial arts- No, Yusuke and Kuwabara were in that. Swordfighting- No, Hiei was in that. He could try acrobatic martial arts, where the contestants fought with grace, not speed, and cunning, not phisical hits. He smiled. That would do very nicely.  
  
"No, mister, You can't take my money, it belongs to me. I paid for it, so it belongs to me! You hear, mine! Mine! Hiei had chosen another unsuspecting target, and she was currently swinging upside down from a street lamp in a deserted alleyway (haven't really seen any of those in Charlotte, and I live there, but screw that.). He took her wallet and opened it. This woman was loaded! She had 75 dollars and 25 cents. He was about to stuff the wallet in his pocket when he heard a voice.  
  
"Yo, dude, hear her cry, I mean, she's done nothin wrong and here you are takin her money like this? Come on, dude, leave her alone," Hiei turned around with a look of contempt on his face. His opponent was none other than the ASOFL dude. "You," Hiei sneered. "Um, dude? Do, like, I know you?" He asked with an expression of total cluelessness. "Go get him, son!" The lady cheered from her position on the lamp. "I'm.....like.....your.....um.....son?" He gulped. "Naw, just thought the fanfic would get a bit more dramatic," she answered. Hiei was tired of this. He slammed the ASOFL dude upside the head (man, did that feel good!), knocking him to the ground. He then walked on towards home, turning back into himself after he walked around the corner.  
  
Yusuke was watching TV in his room. It was this show about this kid who was a spirit detective, and the lead character's name was..... Yusuke! Except he didn't look a thing like him. The TV's Yusuke had way less hair gel and was a little shorter. And they all lived in Tokyo. And the name of the show was The Playful Ghost White Paper. How tacky was that? Yusuke, being the self-centered egomaniac that he is, would never be on a show called the Playful Ghost White Paper! It would be pure humiliation! Except there was this one character that he didn't know the name of yet, who seemed kinda cool-looking, but was wierd in attitude. I mean, this was kind of sick, but it seemed like he had something for this other fighter that was clearly on the 'good guy' side of the show. (Now, readers, if this were twenty questions, I bet the first question you would ask would be something pertaining to his questionability, and yes, it is Karasu. ) Suddenly, the TV show was interrupted by an urgent news broadcast. "This is news reporter Melody. Seems Charlotte did not heed my warning after all. For the pickpocket struck again, this time, another middle aged woman but also what appears to be her young son.  
  
There was a background image of the ASOFl dude whacking some lady around a lamp like it was a game of tetherball. "Dude-ette, I'm not your son!" He yelled at her. "Well, then," Melody said. Now we have some live footage interviewing the boy. "Yo, I'm tellin ya, that dude had, like, more eyes on him than I can count! And, like, he acted like he knew me or something..... It was creepy, yp. Also, I just wanna take some time to say yo to all my friends out there, my mom, dad, little brother billy, and my friend Hiei, yo to y'all....."  
  
He was cut off as the camera zoomed in on a close up of Melody. "The pickpocket is out on the loose. This time, heed my warning. This has been an urgent news message. Out." Then the Playful Ghost White Paper kept playing, but not at the same time. This sucked. Yusuke turned off the TV, and sauntered downstairs. When he looked out the window, the sight astounded him.  
  
Kuwabaka was out in their backyard chasing butterflies with his butterfly net. He then tripped over his own clumsy feet and fell flat on his face, which is pretty flat. Yusuke sweatdropped and continued downstairs. Hiei was watching this informative video for Driver's Ed. He didn't have the slightest idea how to drive, he just knew he wanted to. The current part of the video was how to start the car. Yusuke's mom was drunk every other time she got into the car, so Yusuke had to drive for her a lot.  
  
"Alright, class, take out your children. I'm anxious to see who has failed already," The teacher announced to the class at the start of class. The ASOFL dude brought up their egg. The bad thing was, he was so beat up that you could hear bones cracking when he reached for the egg. "So...Hiei, wuz up?" He asked. "Oh, nothin, but you seem beat, man," Hiei said, putting a hand on the dude's back which caused several more bones to crack. "What happened to ya?" Hiei continued, removing the light pressure on the dude's back. "Oh, I was protectin this old lady from robbery when she told me she was my mother, and then she said I wasn't and then I got all confused, yo, ya know what I mean?" The guy answered in a big long run on sentence. "Sure, yo," Hiei said. The teacher inspected their egg. "Suprisingly, our daddy team has passed for the day," she announced. The class broke out in laughter. Hiei still didn't understand why they were laughing. The 'other daddy' was just grinning stupidly through the 15 layers of bandages that covered his face, hands, and the rest of his body. The next class was Chemistry. It was pretty cool. You could blow up stuff, and there was no annoying science teacher.  
  
"Heh hehe he..." Hiei kinda cackled quietly to himself as he made yet another explosion. The chemistry teacher came running to him. "Mr. Hiei, Mr. Hiei, are you all right?(A/N Imagine what would happen to anyone if they called Hiei Mr. Hiei in the real show! I bet that someone would die!) That's the fourth explosion that's come from your table in this class period, and it's only five minutes into class!" "Well, I'm sorry, teacher, but I can't seem to get this right.." Hiei trailed off, and feigned innocence and total complete unknowingness (KAWAII!). The teacher seemed to buy this, and went around to other tables to 'make sure' no one else was confused. Hiei just sat back in his chair, and mixed ingredients for another explosion.  
  
'Thank you very much for shopping at Garden Secrets. Please come again soon!" Kurama called to the couple that was just leaving with a dozen little violet plants. 'Sheesh, how can you always be so polite to everyone?" Kurama's co-worker, whose name was Ryan. "My kasaan always taught me to be nice to everyone," he replied. "Oh, well, my mom taught me to always take what you get and steal what you want," Ryan said, grinning. Kurama sweatdropped, and continued to work. He had a great idea for a plant tonic. It would combine some normal plant tonic ingredients, and a little of his youki, which would help the plants grow. Kurama continued to ponder this idea as he helped another customer.  
  
"Kyaa!" Yusuke yelled as he gave a punch to his opponent in the martial arts tournament. This guy was tough. Really tough. So tough he had beaten Kuwabaka in 10 minutes. Really, anyone who knew his tickle spot could defeat him in less than 2 minutes, but this guy did not. Yusuke sighed as the announcer began the ten count (her name was not Koto). Yusuke grinned as he won the tournament for the 22nd consecutive week. Little did he know that his opponent may have lost, but he was not unconsious. As Yusuke turned to leave, his opponent tripped him.  
A/N  
  
So, how was chappie-ter numero siete? I may stop now for a little while, as I will be hangin with my band homie G dawgs, yo, and stuff like that. I can't help it. I speak the ASOFL dude's language, yo. Well, I gotta go, so, yo, I know, well......bye.  
  
Clarinets, Flutes, and Sax-o-mo-phones,  
  
It is .....I 


	8. The Driving Test

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
Chappie-ter numero ocho- The Driving Test and Gardening Lessons, and Kuwabaka's Change of Heart.  
Disclaimer: I Don't own YuYu Hakusho. Wow, that was my shortest disclaimer ever.....  
A/N For no good reason  
  
I just got back from Myrtle Beach after Hangin With my Band Homies. It wuz awesome. I bought a YuYu Hakusho poster, some manga, and.....STUFF! I'll bet you never would've guessed it. But this new time change is killin me, yo. It's like, almost five o clock-ish (PM) and I feel like it's 3:58 (PM). Oh, well. It matters not, I guess. Oh, and..... I FINISHED PLANETARY ESCORT VOL 2! YAY! It's 40-something pages, but I might add something extra to make it 50-something. Oh, well, on with the fic...  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
"Whaaa!"Yusuke yelled out as he was taken completely by suprise. He fell flat on his face, but was immediately up before anyone knew what was happening. He peaced at the crowd and walked calmly off the stage. When he turned the corner, he stuck his tongue out just long enough so only his opponent could see. He then started walking home, but came upon a strange sight.  
  
"Let me go you... freak of nature!" An old lady yelled from her position on a street lamp. She then spotted Yusuke and started yelling frantically at him. "Hey, you! Whoever you are! Come down here this instant and help me!" She kept on yelling and carrying on. Of course, this had to get Hiei's attention. He turned and was in front of Yusuke before you could even say 'banana pudding'. Go ahead, try it.  
  
"You," Hiei said, and spat in a position near Yusuke's feet. Yusuke stepped back in disgust and whispered (so the lady didn't hear), "How much money did you get this time?""Hn," Hiei replied, and showed Yusuke half of the money he took, which was 38 dollars. Yusuke grinned and spoke with confidence this time. "Give me some of that or I'll tell every freakin person on the street," Yusuke said. Hiei forked over three dollars, and was away before you can say Banana Split. You can try saying that, too.  
  
"Okay, boys and girls, now you put the plant IN the hole, no Jimmy, like this, see? And Sam, you don't eat the plant leaves....." Such was Kurama's day. He was busy teaching a crowd of kids how to garden. It may have been tedious, but it earned him extra money for their electric bill, which seemed to go higher every day. (All that TV watching). "Like this?" A little girl asked, as she got up to get a watering can to water her violets. She tripped while coming back and got water everywhere. "Let me do the water carrying," Kurama told them. He sighed, and looked at his watch. It was going to be a very long day.  
  
"Okay, kids, and welcome to driving class," a blonde middle-aged woman told the 15 students that were enrolled in the car driving academy of Pine Street. Hiei happened to be number 7. He sighed. 'This is such a waste of my precious time,' he thought. 'Do I have to go through all of this just so I can drive my car?' There was another odd thing about his class. Their teacher looked very familiar. Too familiar. He realized it now. She was his last victim, that he had hung from the street lamp of an abandoned alley! He gasped, and all the students turned to look at him. He shrugged off their stares as the teacher launched into a discussion about cars and how they were going to drive one someday. Hiei looked at his watch (yes, Hiei does own a watch- How Kawaii!). It was going to be a very long day.  
  
Kuwabaka sat on the porch step in agony. Today he felt even lower than 'that shrimp' Hiei made him feel every day. Yukina-chan hadn't written him in over a week! He thought she had totally forgotten him. Yusuke always got a letter from Keiko every week on Tuesday, but Yukina had promised to give him a letter! Before Kuwabaka knew it, he was crying while sitting on the porch. 'Maybe Yukina-chan forgot about me,' he thought through his tears.  
  
'Maybe she just thinks I'm a stupid oaf like what Hiei tells me every day,' he kept thinking. (ooh, Kuwabaka thinking! This must be a very special fanfic for Kuwabaka) But little did he know, that Yukina HAD actually written to him every week, but Hiei had just intercepted the letters. He had ocasionally let one slide every now and then, but normally, he just let Kuwabaka suffer. It was more fun that way.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOO!" Hiei turned around, and he was very aware that the voice was directed towards him. "Wuz up, Hiei, my dawg, yo? I've got somethin to show you, man!" The ASOFL dude said exitedly. "What is it.....yo?" Hiei answered with uncertainty in his voice. (Hiei was using his imagination, which is not very good to do in most cases).  
  
The ASOFl dude pulled something out of his bookbag. It was a piece of paper. "Like.....dude, I have here..... an invitation to my BIRTHDAY PARTY! And I even wrote it myself!" The ASOFL dude handed the paper to Hiei, all the while going on about how he had such mad skills and stuff. "Yo, you make it seem like I would waste my time doing this," Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
"You say somethin, bro?" The ASOFL dude asked. ".....Yeah! I asked, like, uh.....did you remember to get the egg for our class,yo?" Hiei answered. "Oh, yeah! It's right here!" He then proceeded to take out the egg from this little cell phone case on his bookbag. They then walked to their class, Hiei staying a little bit behind and acting like he didn't know the dude.  
  
"Okaay, kids, that's all for now. Come back next week and we'll study different types of gardens and how to plant them!" Kurama was exhausted. Garden Secrets decided to hold a weeklong children's camp for extra money and they decided to put Kurama as the head teacher. It was extra money, but two dozen little kids could even make the calmest guy go temporarily insane. But he didn't show it.  
  
"Yo, Kurama, how did you do it?" Kurama's co-worker asked him. "I lost 25 dollars betting that you would lose your cool at around lunchtime. It was awesome.....If I didn't lose my dinner money." He grumbled for a second, and then stopped himself. "Well, see you tomorrow!" he called as Kurama turned to leave for home.  
  
He got home to find Hiei sitting at the kitchen table, eating a can of Pringles. "I have a question for you," Hiei said, lowering his voice while pulling something out of his bookbag. "Uh.....go ahead, Hiei," Kurama said. "Um..... What is this occasion known as a birthday party?" Hiei asked quietly. "Oh, Hiei, I's just a celebration of the day that you were born. Did someone invite you to their birthday party?" Kurama asked. "Hn. Hiei replied. "You know, if they did, you would have to get them a present," Kurama said. Hiei was already up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"Okay everyone, welcome to your third driving class," the driving lady said to the class. "Today we're going to learn the basics of steering and stopping. Everyone go to a driving machine, and select the landscape 'city streets'. Then you can drive around for 15 minutes." The lady continued. Hiei went over to a driving machine and proceeded to start. He immediately bumped into a tree.  
  
While he was backing up and driving again around the block, he had several things on his mind. He kept wondering why the heck anyone would waste time on a birthday party. He then had another flashback. And the authoress was kind enough to write it down for general enjoyment.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kurama!" Six little kids jumped up and down in exitement at Kurama's seventh birthday party. But The seventh one, Hiei, just kept his distance. He had no idea what this foolish ningen holiday was, and to him it was an excuse to make a fool of yourself. No way he would partake.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Darn cars..." Hiei grumbled to himself as he became the slowest driver ever in the history of the driving academy. He went around the neighborhood in 48 minutes and 59 seconds. He glared at everyone as they laughed. Let them laugh. For he could always get his revenge.  
  
Kuwabara the baka was in his room, currently writing a poem. It helped him sort out his feeble thoughts. His poem was currently about Yukina, and how she had never wrote him. It went a little something like this: MY POEM TO YUKINA-CHAN by kazuma kuwabara  
  
My darling Yukina-chan  
  
I thought that you would plan  
  
To write me every day  
  
But it's not going that way  
  
Is it not meant to be?  
  
Could you please tell me  
  
What I'm doing wrong.  
  
He sat back to admire his handiwork, and suprisingly, started crying at the prospect of never seeing his beloved Yukina-chan again. Just then, Yusuke barged in, totally forgetting to knock or anything. "Oi, Kuwabaka, whatcha doin now?" Yusuke said as he ambled over to see what Kuwabaka was writing. Kuwabaka quickly rolled it up into a ball and tried to hide it, but Yusuke snatched it out of his hands and started to read it.  
  
"My darling Yukina-chan? Is it not meant to be? What the heck and who the heck would write something this stupi- I mean *realization* Uh..... well, what do you know, time to get some pumpkin pie!" And then Yusuke left his room, to leave a very bewildered looking Kuwabaka, who hadn't quite comprehended what Yusuke had said.  
A/N  
  
Well, wasn't that nice? I have a notice, though. Yes, I have decided to skip Halloween, because If I posted Hiei-chan in a bunny suit or something equally degrading, this fic would be burned. That chappie-ter wasn't as funny as the other ones, but coming up next is... THANKSGIVING BREAK! Oooh yeah, fun times, I tell ya, fun times..... I'm going to make them go through...torture! Yeah.....uh.....torture! Ja ne!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
1232123212321232123212321232123212321232123212321232123212321232  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 


	9. Wasting Your Time

Chappie-ter numero nueve: A much better way to waste your time. J L K  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$= That's what I want (money) Ok then, on with the disclaimer  
Disclaimer: I've always wanted to be a telepathic person, because then I could think the disclaimer to everyone who reads this. But.....alas, I'm not, I'm just a poor otaku going through an anime withdrawl, so..... pity me.  
  
Oh, yeah, the purpose of this, the Dislaimer..... Me no own. If you sue me you will get all my anime DVD's *sob* that I have hidden away ....MUA-HA-HA- HA- *cough* *cough* Well, keep readin, yo!  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear..... Anonymous Skater du.....de, Happy Birthday to you!" About 5 happy teenagers sang in their best voices, which isn't very good when you put 4 skater guys and 1 fire demon together. Everyone clapped as the ASOFL dude blew out the candles. "dddduuudddeee," all of the other four guys said in unison. Hiei was around the table, but he was too aloof to take part in any ningen conversation. He would answer if he was asked a question, but, other than that, he'd just..... sit there. (oh no) "Okay, like, dudes, can I open presents now?" The ASOFL dude asked to no one in general. "Sssuuurre," they all said (minus Hiei) (yet again) in unison.  
  
"Uhh..yo.....here's your present," Hiei mumbled as he handed a wrapped present to the ASOFL dude. Then the authoress decided to have a flashback to Hiei's tragic past, cuz she said so.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Do you have your present yet?" Kurama asked Hiei the day of the party. "Hn," Hiei hn'd as he stuffed the present into Kurama's arms. It was odd in shape, mostly due to the excessive amount of tape and different colors of wrapping paper all helter-skelter (isn't that such a fun word!) and all over the place. Kurama sighed as he looked at Hiei's wrapping masterpiece. "Hiei, did you ever learn to wrap a present?" Kurama asked patiently, while unwrapping the present and attempting to rewrap it. "Hn," he hn'd again, looking out the window at a very odd scene, of a cat mauing a bird and then eating it. Kurama finished wrapping and handed it to Hiei. Hiei stared at it in wonder. How did he make it so perfect? Kurama, being ningen (in a way) would probably know these things. He just let it go and decided to take all the credit if somebody asked.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
"Yo, Hiei, how did you get it wrapped so perfectly, dude?" the ASOFL dude asked. "oh, I've just got wrapping mad skills," hiei replied. "Whoa....." Everyone responded in an awed tone of voice. "Dude, like, you've got..... mad skills?" He asked. "Yeah," Hiei answered and grabbed a coke, then sat on the couch. "Whoa....." They all chorused. Hiei smiled. The ASOFL dude stared at the present Hiei had gotten him. It was a black T-shirt. It had a slogan written on it in white, and some kanji on the back. The slogan read, 'It's not that I'm on something, It's that I'm not on something,' and the kanji on the back read, 'Stay away from me, I have been known to sneeze fireballs when provoked.' (Is there such a kanji? Who cares, It's my story, there is one now.)  
  
The ASOFL dude's party went really well, well.... it did go well until about 10:15 PM (his parents were away), when somebody (not Hiei) got a little drunk and thought he could fly. The house was two stories high. He happened to land in this nice rosebush, and as we all know, rosebush = thorns.  
  
After that, the party was going well. The skater guys had a skateboarding contest down the stair rails in the ASOFL dude's house, and then sat down to watch skater movies, listen to the rock music piped through the entire house (all windows were open), and eat popcorn. It was nearing 1:00 when there was a knock on the door. The ASOFL dude jumped up. "I'll bet it's Johnny!" He grinned. "Yeah!" A random dude shouted. "Johnny always arrives fashionably late!" They all ran to the door. The ASOFL dude got to it first, flung open the door and said- -  
  
"Yo, my man, Johnny, wuz up, yo? We mist ya, but yer here, so let's have some fun! The cops probably won't get here till one," He stopped and got a good look at who he was talking to. He was staring into the angry face of a cop. Actually, a neighborhood crime watch cop. He sauntered inside, whilst (yes, whilst) managing to turn off every single electronic device in sight. i.e.- the TV, the music, the blender (don't ask), etc.  
  
"Might late for you boys to be up, causin a ruckus like this," he stated in a semi-southern accent. "It's my birthday," The ASOFL dude replied boldly. "It is, now, is it?" the cop replied. "Where are your parents, boy?" He asked. "They're out of town," he replied. "Well, I think I'd better break up this here party. Go on home, now," he said, whilst (whilst!) pushing all of the boys out of the door, but totally missing Hiei, who was sitting on the couch in a totally different room.  
  
Hiei casually jumped up off of the couch and walked calmly out of the door, then walking on home. He was glad that the cop had come. He had never before seen a bigger waste of time in his life- well, scratch that, but this was an all time low for him. He was a feared youkai who could blow up stuff on a whim, and yet he had just been to a stupid ningen's birthday party. He reached home and crawled in through a window. It was pretty late, and he didn't want to get caught by Kurama and have to explain why he was home now, at 1:15 AM, instead of the 7:30 PM like he'd planned. Kurama never would buy the 'it was fun, so I stuck around' excuse.  
  
Hiei was nearing the staircase. Facing it was a couch, and -you probably guessed it- Kurama, was sleeping on it. Hiei sighed in relief and proceeded to climb up the staircasse when something stopped him.  
  
"Hold it right there, Hiei," Kurama's voice made Hiei turn around instead of dashing up the stairs into his room. Kurama's rose whip would (not could, but would) cut through it, and then he would get punished, plus the extra bonus of having no door into his room. ""What is it now, Kitsune?" Hiei asked angrily. He decided to go for the 'I didn't hear you say 7:30' plan. "Hiei, do you know what time it is?" Kurama asked again. "Uh..... no?" Hiei replied. "It is one twenty, Hiei. In the morning. Do you know when you were supposed to be home?" Kurama asked again. "Uh.....no?" Hiei replied again. 'Kurama is so not buying the 'uh.....no' plan,' Hiei thought. 'I'll have to try a different strategy,' he thought. "Kitsune, did you really think that I just arrived home?" Hiei asked. I got home late, I confess to that, but certaintly not just now. How long have you been sitting ther, asleep?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I have been sleeping here for several hours," Kurama confessed, not knowing that he had already fallen into Hiei's trap. "Well, just to let you know, I got home around 11:45PM, and was incredibly hungry, so I decided to have a snack. Then, I decided to watch TV. Then, I decided to go on upstairs, but you caught me. And here I am now, in no way deserving any punishment whatsoever." Hiei said this all in one breath. Kurama tsked. The authoress was terribly confused. She didn't want Hiei-chan to be punished, but she didn't want anyone to outfox (heeheehee!) Kurama, so she decided to zap him with extra smart powers!  
  
"Hiei, I was never going to punish you for getting home late," Kurama started to say. 'Yeah!' Hiei thought. 'I knew Kurama would fall for it!' "But lying..... that is something quite deserving of punishment, don't you think so, Hiei?" Kurama asked. 'Darnit! How did he know!' Hiei thought again. (Who ever knew Hiei's thoughts could be so dramatic?) "I will figure out your punishment in the morning, so go on up to bed," Kurama yawned, and stretched out on the sofa. Hiei grumbled while walking up the stairs to his room, where he fell asleep.  
  
The authoress grinned. Things didn't exactly turn up the way she wanted, but screw that. Now the readers get to see Hiei punished! But it will be light, for Sakura-chan loves Hiei. Almost as much as Kurama. But not quite.  
  
Hiei awoke the next morning. It was a cool Autumn Sunday, sometime in early november. He sauntered downstairs, where Yusuke and the resident baka were chowing down on cereal. Yusuke was eating frosted flakes, and Kuwabaka was eating Lucky Charms. Hiei grabbed a container and poured himself some iced tea, and settled down with a bagel to read the comics section. On Sundays, they were in color.  
  
He had just gotten through one page, when Kurama came in.  
  
He sat down in his chair, and said, "Okay, we're going to have some.....sort of group meeting regarding something I need to talk to you all about. He walked into the living room, beckoning everyone else to follow. Hiei immediately thought it would be about his excessive stealing and his punishment for last..... um..... this morning. Yusuke immediately thought it would be that he had eaten two pumpkin pies that week, gained 5 pounds, and was ruining their budget. Kuwabaka had immediately thought about nothing, because he can not think at that high of a complication level. They all followed Kurama into the living room, prepared for the worst.  
  
"In several weeks there is a holiday that people celebrate here in the U.S," Kurama started. "It is called Thanksgiving. Normally, during Thanksgiving, people go on vacations. I have decided that we shall go on a vacation, using the money that I have earned at work. We are going to New York City in exactly 20 days to celebrate Thanksgiving there. Any questions, comments, concerns?" Kurama looked around the room. Hiei looked relieved, Yusuke looked relieved, and Kuwabaka looked bewildered. "What's a vacation?" He asked. Yusuke slugged Kuwabaka upside the head, and he became unconscious. Kurama looked at him questionably. "That makes things easier," Yusuke said.  
A/N  
  
So, my readers, how was this chappie-ter? Next, they will all be on the plane a-headin up to NYC. Oh, and, I am basing their trip on a Thanksgiving trip I did myself (with family)to NYC several years ago. Well, that was basically it for this chappie-ter, tune in next time for another exiting episode of..... THE TITLE! Very thought-provoking, I know......  
  
Money Money Money,  
  
From one who has none.  
  
(translation: Sakura-chan Takanouchi!) 


	10. The Plane Trip

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ------------------------------  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$That's what I want $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chappie-ter numero diez- A 10 HOUR PLANE TRIP! Just kidding, it's only 3.5  
This is it! The Title, back by popular demand (it never went away, but writing this sounds cool) has gone to the next level- DOUBLE DIGITS. Yup! This'll be the highest level it goes, though. I can't even imagine writing a 100 chappie-ter ficcy. I'd be a little train that couldn't. Oh, well. I've got numero diez, fresh and warm from the oven (withought burning anything! Yes!) and ready for your enjoyment.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Pity me! Send me stuff!  
Kurama woke up and stretched. It was a beautiful morning. Sunlight streamed through the windows. Then Kurama regained his senses. 'Sunlight?' he thought. But to get at the plane station on time they had to leave before the sun got up. He then checked his watch. 7:02!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Five minutes later, A tired Yusuke, a tired Hiei, a panicked Kurama, and a perfectly awake Kuwabaka were all crammed into Hiei's car. The only reason that Kuwabaka was awake was that he always woke up at 6:00 every morning, but he just never told anyone. That made Kurama angry. They all did manage to get to the airport at 7:15. The plane left at eight.  
  
"Alright, Yusuke, find out which gate our plane is. Kuwabara, stand in line for security so that we wouldn't have to wait as long. And Hiei, come with me," Kurama gave out orders as Kurama and Hiei struggled to get everyone's luggage checked. Then, they all met up with Kuwabaka, who had just reached the front of the security line. They all passed ( Kurama had made Hiei leave his katana at home) and ran into Concourse A. Immediately, Yusuke wanted breakfast, Kuwabaka wanted gum, and Hiei wanted sweet snow, but he just didn't show it like everyone else did. Kurama quickly handed out money to the three of them, and he himself got some coffee and a pastry so they all didn't get seperated.  
  
It was 7:30 when they all met back up and Kurama had just gotten his third refill of coffee. They all quickly made their way to Concourse D, where their flight was boarding. Hiei got there first, do to his extreme..... speed. And mad skills.  
  
"Okay, now let's see what gate we're boarding at," Kurama said as he checked their tickets. "Gate 63!" Kurama yelled, which scared Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabaka, and half of the general passersby. "Uh..... just kidding..... it's 23 ½," Kurama said again with a BIG sweatdrop. They all collected their carryons and walked quickly to gate 23 ½. They got there with five minutes to spare.  
  
They made their way onto the plane, and Kuwabaka and Yusuke sat in one aisle, and Kurama and Hiei sat in another aisle. Just then, someone who they all recognized got onto the plane.  
  
You," Hiei gared at her as Sakura got onto the plane and sat right in- between Hiei and Kurama. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked. "Oh, I was in the neighborhood, and besides, you're going to need a tour guide when you're around New York. I don't charge, plus I have 500 dollars to spend here. It's my fanfic," Sakura replied. "You," was all Hiei could say. "Yup, It's me!" Sakura said again. "Hey, I remember you!" Yusuke said. "You were the one at the fall festival in chappie-ter numero quatro!" Yusuke said again.  
  
"Ooh, that looks yummy," Sakura said while pointing to Hiei's ice Cream. "Can I have some?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei answered. "Oh, well," Sakura replied, and opened her carryon. Inside were:  
  
~ Two packages of York Peppermint Patties  
  
~ Two containers of sweet snow in their own special area  
  
~ Three packages of nerds  
  
~ 25 sticks of spearmint gum with everlasting flavor  
  
~ Four cans of root beer  
  
~ A container of chicken nuggets from Burger KIng  
  
~ 8 manga- Rave Master 3, Rebirth 2, Ragnarok 7, Marmalade Boy 6, FY 8, Ceres 4, Planet Ladder 6, and Shonen Jump 6.  
Kurama stared at it for a while. "Great space saving," He said. "Naw, It's just a void where I put all the stuff I want nobody else to have," she said. "Hmm....." Kurama stared out of the window. The pre-flight safety thing was starting.  
  
Hiei stared at the ningen in the front of the plane showing everyone how to use the safety gear on the plane. "What are they doing?" Hiei asked Sakura. "Well, Hiei, they are just stupid ningens who would die if the plane crashed, so they need to know how to use safety gear!" "Aren't you a ningen?" Hiei asked. "Naw, I'm the authoress. I can fly!" Sakura answered. "hn," Hiei said, and got out a book and started to read it. Just then, the plane started moving.  
  
Hiei suddenly lost all of his Hiei-ness. He became all panicked. "Calm down, Hiei, It's just a plane. Unless you're afraid of the destination. That's understandable." Hiei regained his Hiei-ness. Kurama stared out of the window. Yusuke and Kuwabaka were arm-wrestling on the plastic semi- tables that were supposed to be down during takeoff, but nobody cared. Just then the plane started to fly.  
  
Hiei lost his Hiei-ness again. "How can that plane defy gravity?" Hiei asked. This made Kurama launch into a really long discussion about planes and how they can fly. Sakura just skipped writing this part. "And, besides, how did you think we got here to the U.S. Anyways?" Kurama finished. "Actually," Sakura whispered," I had to knock Hiei out and use sleeping pills so he wouldn't go all rabid and burn the plane, remember?" Kurama nodded. "I remember," he answered. "But why are we whispering?" he whispered.  
  
Sakura pointed. Hiei was sleeping in his chair-thingy. Then, Sakura called for an "aw" moment. Go on, EVERYONE! I know you have it in you! "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.." said everyone that does not want to feel the Sakura wrath. Then the fic resumed.  
  
Sakura got out her Shonen Jump and read it. By this time, Kurama was asleep, and Yusuke and Kuwabaka were on their 81st arm wrestle. Sakura smiled. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought to herself. 'I can hang out with my two favorite bishies, least favorite baka, and an S-class youkai, plus werak havok on their lives ALL AT THE SAME TIME!' She began to devise a plan in her mind. They would be staying in New York for a week, and she intended to make full use of that week.  
A/N  
  
Yeah! I is be done! Boo-yacka! *Launches into a go-me dance* Boo-yacka! Now, I am in a writing frenzy! I am free from the dreaded writers block! Maybe that's because this next chappie-ter is being based on my own experiences! R& R at the first possible opportunity! I love reviews! Flames will immediately be forwarded to Karasu. (me no likee Karasu). Also, check out my other fanfics, especially my HunterXHunter ones! Sorry for the shortness of this chappie-ter in comparison to the other ones! Well, I gotta go now. Later, dudes!  
Guess Who,  
  
J Sakura Taknouchi J 


	11. The City That Never Sleeps

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chappie-ter numero once- New York- the city that never sleeps-so why am I so freakin tired?  
  
By I- Sakura Takanouchi  
  
A/N  
  
I am soooo happy because I finished a manga called Lin: King of Theives, and it only took a week to draw! It is also my first right-to-left manga that I have drawn. Well, ciao for now!  
Disclaimer: Jigglypuff and Pikachu, I no own, and if you sue, then something to you I will do! *cough* If anyone has any ideas then tell me what I can do. *cough* *torture by plushies!!! *cough* That would work If I had a plushie. See, this is how it works- you take a rabid fangirl sugh as myself and tie them to something, like a chair. Or, If they're short (like me) you hang a plushie from the ceiling JUST out of their reach until they go insane!!! Mua-ha-ha-haaaaaaa! *cough*  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The plane was coming in to land. Hiei still had not waken up, and Sakura had finished all of her manga. She had also rent Rave Master to Yusuke, and they had both memorized the rap thingy that is put in there at the beginning and end. (I've really memorized the rap thingy for R.M. 2, it is fun to say it all at once) They all assembled their luggage, and Sakura woke Hiei up by whispering in his ear, "Sweet snow......Sweet snow." Just then Hiei woke up with such a force that his head hit the top of the airplane. That's gotta hurt. Then they made their way to the baggage claim, with Sakura leading the way, since she's been there before. Only once before.  
  
"Just don't tell me we're lost," Yusuke muttered when Sakura and the gang reached a dead end. "Uh... we're not lost, we're just taking a lot of detours until we get there!" Sakura replied cheerfully. Too cheerfully.  
  
"Let me take over," Kurama said. "You see those signs on the ceiling?" Kurama said, pointing to one with a suitcase on it. "They tell where you are supposed to go for different things." "You're kidding!" Kuwabaka said in amazement. " And all this time I thought they were advertisements!" "Advertisements for the bathroom?" Yusuke questioned, which made Kuwabaka's face get red. Susscessfully, and with Kurama's help, they made it to the baggage claim.  
  
By then, everyone else had already claimed their luggage, and the tantei + Sakura's luggage was circling the conveyor belt al lonely-like. Until, Hiei decided to sit down. On the conveyor belt. Which he had no idea moved. So Hiei finds himself moving down the belt towards that door. Oh no.  
  
Sakura was the one that saw it forst. "Hiei-chaaaaan!" She yelled whilst racing towards THE DOOR. "Iiiii'll saaaaaave youuuuuu!" With a great leap she grabbed onto Hiei's hand and tugged, but the conveyor belt was a good opponent. Actually, that, and a wire hoot that was caught on Hiei's shirt. But he didn't know it.  
  
Kurama saw Sakura trying desperately to tug Hiei free of..... THE DOOR. He hopped onto the conveyor belt (with OMG kawaii-ness) and gracefully dismounted when he came to Sakura and Hiei, whose face was poking out of the conveyor belt. "Having fun?" He asked. "Not at the moment," Sakura grinned, and tugged at Hiei's arm harder. Kurama bent down and said," Hiei, just let go of the wall, and you'll appear at the other side," "How'd you know that?" Sakura asked, whilst releasing her grip from Hiei. But Hiei probably would never believe anything that Kurama says, so, of course, he did not want to let go. He ended up tugging so hard that both Hiei and Skura ended up going through THE DOOR. They ended up on the other side, calmly heading towards another DOOR. They went through it, and found Kurama's face staring at thrm, and especially Hiei. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Hiei hn'd, and Sakura hopped off and collected their luggage, which nobody had remembered to get.  
  
They then made their way to the taxi area. Both Kurama and Sakura figured that since NYC was such a big and heavily populated city, there would be lots of taxis for them to use. But, Kurama didn't know how to hail a taxi or to find where you're supposed to stand if you wanted a taxi in the first place. Sakura had to show him the line with the yellow sign that said, 'taxi.' They all climbed in, with Yusuke sitting in the front, and Kuwabaka, Kurama, Sakura, and Hiei sat in the back (in that order. Since I'm the authoress I can do things like that, Isn't it fun?).  
  
The taxi took off, with Yusuke starting a friendly conversation with the cab driver, Kuwabaka staring out the window, Kurama and Sakura talking about the things they were going to do while in NYC, and Hiei, staring at all the tall buildings. 'How could anyone make a building that big?' he wondered. But, even better was when they got to the 'center', so to speak, of Manhattan Island. They were surrounded by tall buildings, colorful shops, and street vendors. So all five of them stared to stare out of the windows. Kuwabaka gawked, Kurama mused, Sakura grinned, and Hiei hn'd. But nobody cared about that, at the moment. They were just glad to be in New York City.  
  
They arrived at their hotel, the Marriott Marquis, a few minutes later. "$14.73," the cab driver said. Sakura forked over a five, and Kurama forked over a ten. Yusuke forked over a buck as a tip, and Hiei jumped out of the taxi, since he got the window seat closest to the hotel. Although calling it a hotel is a bit of an understatement.  
  
The cab driver helped them get their luggage out of the trunk, and then he sped away, Sakura started walking in the direction of the hotel. The tantei followed, still gawking, musing, and hn'ing.   
  
They took the elevator to the check-in floor. (whoo-boy, you know you're in New York when you see a check in floor) Sakura went up to the receptionist and said, "We booked three rooms online to stay here for 5 nights," Sakura started. She then showed the receptionist the tickets. She took them and said,"Your rooms are #s 5423, 5424, and 5425. I hope you have a nice stay." She then shoved three room keys at Sakura, and then turned to her other customer peoples. "Well, you heard the lady, let's head to those rooms!" Yusuke shouted, but all Kuwabaka could muster was a whimper.  
  
"Oi, Kuwabaka, what's wrong with ya now?" Yusuke asked. "Does... having room number 5423 mean..... we're on the 54th floor?" Kuwabaka whimpered again. "Well, what do you know, the idiot said something somewhat intelligent," Hiei said. "Why you-!" Kuwabaka yelled, and started to chase Hiei. With his luggage and everything. The others started to follow them, for Hiei had let Kuwabaka follow him straight into an elevator. Then, Sakura pressed the 54th floor button, and the elevator soared. "Whoa! What's that?" Yusuke said, pointing to a big open space where there was a bar on the bottomest floor. "It's called an atrium, and the Mariott Marquis is supposed to have one of the biggest anywhere," Sakura explained. Then, the elevator stopped. At floor 54. "Here we are!" Yusuke announced. Kuwabaka started to whimper again. "I GET IT!" Sakura yelled triumphantly. "KUWABAKA'S AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" Kuwabaka turned red again. Yusuke and Sakura errupted in side-splitting laughter. Kurama chuckled, and Hiei managed a small smile. Then, they all made their way to the three adjoining rooms. Yusuke and Kuwabaka got room 5423, Sakura got room 5424, and Kurama and Hiei got room 5425. (LET ME SAY TO ANY YAOI FAN READING THIS, THERE ARE TWO BEDS IN EACH ROOM AND THERE IS NO SHONEN-AI IN THIS FIC BECAUSE I SAY SO.) They al got situated into their rooms, unpacked, and the like. Then, it was nearing noon. And they all were hungry.  
  
"Hey, let's go ask the concierge if there's any good place for food!" Sakura asked. "That sounds like a good idea," Kurama said. "So, let's go!" They all boarded the elevator again, and slowly made their descent.  
A/N  
  
And so ends the first, I don't know, five hours of my New York trip experience. There's gonna be a heck of a lot more coming on the way, though. It is based on my personal experiences, but I think I would've enjoyed it much better if there were two kawaii bishounen, one okay bishounen, and a height-fearing baka. Okay, scratch the baka, but he does make nice decoration, and you can park in the handicapped zone when you travel with him. Well, reviewers are nice, and any flames will be immediately forwarded to Karasu. REVIEWERS ARE NICE! Maybe, if you review nice, I'll make your name the name of a waiter(ess) or something, so you can share in this experience. Well, Ja ne!  
  
Ciao for now,  
  
Sakura Takanouchi  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 


	12. Eating Out

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_____________@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chappie-ter numero trece- WHAT THE @#$%! IS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
By Sakura Takanouchi  
  
Dsisclaimer: Ya know what.....? I just realized..... That I kinda own the ASOFL dude! Yay! I've always wanted to own something..., and that is implying that I own nothing. Sob. Except for my Kurama pictures, that I hang on the driest wall of my cardboard box.....  
  
Just Kidding. I do not live in a cardboard box. I sincerely hope no one thought I lived in a cardboard box, for then HOW could I write my fanfic? A good question. (This is starting to sound like a Drink More Powerade commercial) And, by the way, There is no Matrix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama made his way to Sakura's room, and knocked on the door. He could hear loud music playing. He opened the door (it was unlocked) and saw Sakura and Yusuke playing this fighting game on their TV. They were..... involved in the game.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your....." "DARNIT! Move, Gohan, move!!!" "Who's talkin now, big boy?" "Hey! That's a restaurant!" "Speaking of restaurants, when and where are we gonna eat?" "I was wanting to know the same question," Kurama said as he walked into the room, and sat on the spare bed. Everything seemed to get quieter when he did this. Everything ALWAYS seemed to get quieter in those moments. How does Kurama do that anyway? Who cares. On with the fic.  
  
" Uh..... we can go now, If ya want," Sakura looked thoughtful. "Okay, but where?" Yusuke asked. "Oh, I know this GREaT place called JW Steakhouse! It's in the hotel, so we don't have to go far," Sakura answered. Yusuke jumped up, and together the three of them went back to Kurama and Hiei's room. "C'mon, Hiei, It's dinnertime!" Sakura yelled. 'Hn," Hiei hn'd and the four of them went to the escalators. When they got there, they saw Kuwabaka singing, "I'm, all alooooone, there's no one heeere beside meeee. My problems have all gooooone, there's no one toooo deriiiiiide meeee......" And there was a crowd of people standing around him.  
  
"Uh... I'd rather not run into him at a time like this," Yusuke said. "It's ok! We can take the stairs!" Sakura grinned. "Hn. Do you know what floor we're on?" Hiei asked. "Yeah! But we just go down one floor, and then take the elevator!" Sakura replied. So they went down one floor on the stairs, and then took the elevator down to the JW Steakhouse.  
  
They entered. It was pretty early for dinner, so there weren't that many people in the restaurant, but almost instantly a waitress came to greet them. "Hello, my name is Dorothy, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Let me show you to your table," She then led them to a square-ish table near a window of Times Square. It was all lit up and stuff. But then again, why shouldn't it be? Wouldn't people get worried if Times Square wasn't lit up at night? And WHY must I do all the thinking around this fic?  
  
Dorothy passed out all the menus, and then started to tell them about the specials of the day. "Our soup of the day is lobster soup, and we have a special shrimp appetizer as well. " She then left them alone to decide what they wanted. "I'm glad Kuwabaka isn't here, there's no kids meal," Yusuke said, and then he and Sakura started laughing. Even Kurama smiled. Hiei just stared at his menu.  
  
"So, what'll you folks be having to eat taday? "Dorothy asked them. "I'll have the chicken special with mashed potatoes and asparagus," Yusuke ordered. "And a coke to drink. "I'll have iced tea and some of that lobster soup you mentioned," Kurama said. "Steak," Hiei stated. Dorothy stared at his questionably, but wrote that down. "And I'll have a shirley temple and a caesar salad with no croutons," Sakura finished.  
  
"Also, could you tell us more about that shrimp appetizer?" Sakura mentioned. "Oh, sure," Dorothy said. "It consists of shrimp cocktail, shrimp scampi, and shrimp tempura. I bring out one for each person. And don't worry, each shrimp is pretty big. They're the size above large." "We'll get that," Sakura said. "And get him some coke," She added, motioning to Hiei. Dorothy nodded, and took their menus, leaving them to talk.  
  
So the four of them talked, and drank their drinks (which Dorothy had gotten them), and talked some more.  
  
"Here's your shrimp!" Dorothy called out, coming towards them with a dinner tray that had five plates on it. One plate had four shrimp scampi, one had four shrimp tempura, and one had four shrimp cocktails. The other two were more bowls than plates, and they had dipping sauces in them. And get this- each shrimp was literally the size of your hand.  
  
The expression on Sakura and Yusuke's faces were..... indescribable, as Dorothy set down the plates of shrimp. The scene suddenly turned to those happy bubbles often seen in pokemon, as Dorothy continued to bring sown plate after plate of shrimp. Then that scene quickly faded as the battle for... dun dun duuuun.. The possesion of the biggest shrimp waged on.  
  
Kurama was calmly cutting apart a shrimmp tempura as Yusuke was chawing on a cocktail shrimp. Sakura was eating a shrimp scampi and looking at the plate with shifty eyes. Hiei was just staring at them like they were bonkers. That's such a fun word!  
  
"Hiei, why aren't you eating any shrimp?" Kurama asked our favorite fire demon. "Yeah, Hiei, a shrimp for a shrimp!" The four of them looked around, hoping that that voice wasn't who it sounded like.  
  
"Greetings, Kuwabaka," Sakura said sarcastically. "How'd you get undone? I thought my knots were sound," Yusuke muttered, but Kuwabaka overheard him. "Never underestimate the knot-untying abilities of a seven-year old girl!" He exclaimed. "You mean your other half?" Hiei asked innocently. "Kuwabaka's a schitzo?" Sakura asked, bewildered and yet understanding all at the same time. "You should try the mental health hotline." She finished, but then Yusuke stood up, and dragged Kuwabaka out of the restaurant. He then tied him to the railing, and then left him to finish his shrimp.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura said, finishing her shrimp. "Try one, Hiei, it is really good,: she told him. He speared a cocktail shrimp with his fork, and sniffed it. "You don't sniff it, smarty, you eat it," Yusuke said, stuffing an oversized bite of shrimp tempura down his throat. "I know that," he said, cutting it apart and eating it. "Not bad," he said, reaching for a shrimp scampi.  
  
"Here's your food!" Dorothy said, carrying a tray over to their table. She then served a bowl of lobster soup to Kurama, a plate of steak to Hiei, and a plate of chicken, mashed potatoes, and asparagus to Yusuke. She then gave a plate of caesar salad and a small pitcher of caesar dressing to Sakura. She looked down at her plate. On it were two stalks (like celery) of romaine lettuce.  
  
"What the @#$%! Is this?" she said, causing everyone else to stare at her dinner. Hiei hn'd and took a bite of his steak. His eyes got all big and he started chugging a glass of water. "Easy, Hiei, the steak can't be that spicy," Yusuke commented.  
  
"Sakura, maybe you are supposed to cut apart the stalks of lettuce, and then pour the dressing on top of them," Kurama suggested, because he was still graced with extra-super-smart powers. (I make it sound like a..... Oh heck, I don't know!) "Okay," she replied tentatively, cutting apart the stalks, pouring dressing onto them, and then eating it. And it was good. And life was good. For the meantime, anyway.  
  
"Here's your check," Dorothy said, handing Yusuke the check, in a little book thingy. "Let me know when you want me to pick it up." She then left to see her other customers.  
  
"I don't think she really knows the true powers of those words," Sakura said, with a shifty look in her eye. That is, until Yusuke threw the book thingy smack in her face.  
  
"What the @#$%! Did you do that for?" Sakura said, throwing it back. "I'm not paying for it," he said, and threw it to Hiei. "Hn," Hiei said, and threw it to Kurama. "Sakura," he said in his listen-to-reason tone. "Didn't you promise to pay?" "Uh..... darn, I was hoping that you'd forgotten about that," she said, and then threw the book thingy that Kurama had given her to Yusuke.  
  
"Didn't we agree that you were paying?" he said, all angry-like. "Duh," she said, "But I just wanted you to check the price." "Sure," he said, and opened the book.  
  
"WHAT THE @#$%! IS THIS?" Yusuke's voice had that echo effect, reverberating throughout the restaurant. "So, how much is it?" Sakura asked. "Guess," was Yusuke's reaction.  
  
"Um..... 35?" Was Sakura's first guess.  
  
"Nope, higher."  
  
"45?"  
  
"Higher."  
  
"60?"  
  
"And that was just the appetizer."  
  
"WHAT THE @#$%!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Glad I'm not paying," Hiei smirked and stared at them, feeling lucky that he had no conscience and stole from old ladies in deserted alleys. "Hiei," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "What?" He said, annoyed. "You said an entire sentence!" Sakura said, which made both Yusuke and Kurama sweatdrop, but they instantly reminded her to pay the bill.  
  
"Oh, alright," she agreed, and fished $120 out of her lunchbox. "But Kurama's paying for tomorrow," she protested. "Fine," he agreed, and they put the money in the book-thingy. They then left the restaurant to make fun of Kuwabaka.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Dorothy said as she ran after them. "WHAT?" Hiei said in his best intimidating voice. "Um.... the check was $120.24," Dorothy replied meekly. "You dare to tell me that? I'll-" Sakura started to threaten Dorothy, the small and meek, but Kurama held her back. "Here," Kurama said, handing her a quarter. They then left both her and Kuwabaka, and went back to their rooms for some much needed sleep.  
  
Yusuke conked out immediately, as did Hiei. Kurama was brushing his teeth when he heard Sakura's overly loud voice. "TURN THOSE FREAKIN LIGHTS OFF, WILL YA?" Sakura opened her window and shouted that at absolutely no one in particular. Kurama sighed, and went to sleep.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, could not sleep. How could anyone sleep with thousands of dollars in neon lights pouring through their window? She turned on the TV, and decided to watch Cartoon Network.  
  
A/N  
  
So, was that chappie-ter interesting? By the way, that appetizer/salad thingy was a real life experience. Sadly. Now on to another sad note. I've typed and retyped this chappie-ter like, five times because of stupid, @#$%! Computer. And because of my own stupidity, but don't tell anyone I told you that. Very hush-hush information here.  
  
Well, read and review! Also, I have an Inuyasha fic now! It's called It all started with an authoress high up on sugar..... Who just happened to have a keyboard in front of her. And lots of other fun noodles!  
  
Cattle and Chokobos,  
  
Sakura Takanouchi  
  
Ooh, a long chappie-ter, this one was! 


	13. Thanksgiving Encore and a Whole Lot More

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz Yay! I know my alphabet!  
  
Chappie-ter numero catorce- Thanksgiving- Encore and a whole lot more. (Yay! My knowledge of Spanish numbers goes beyond that of English!)   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I know my name and address, my telephone number too. But I don't know why I have to do this stupid disclaimer! *sigh...* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... But I do own myself! That's an upgrade from last week!  
  
  
  
"AUGH!!!!" Was the cry as a little cherry blossom ran throughout her room (which wasn't all that big) and kept on screaming. "What is it?" Kurama asked reasonably as he and Hiei stared at her through the opened door to her room, afraid to go in. "I can't find my other freakin sock!" She said, showing her right foot, which had a sock on it, althought her left one did not. "Well, why don't you wear another one?" he asked again, trying to see reason in her dilemma. "I guess I could wear this one," She said dejectedly, holding up another purple sock. "Why didn't you jsut wear that one?" he asked. "Geez, Kurama, you're the best dressed out of all of us and you mean you can't tell the difference between a wisteria sock and Purple Mountain's Majesty?" Sakura said, putting the sock on, and the shoe on top of that.   
"Are you inclining that I dress poorly?" Hiei said, with a hand on his katana. "No, I like your style. Black looks good on you," She said, getting up and grabbing a cup of green tea from the microwave. "Let's go check on the blockheads," She said, motioning for the others to follow her.   
(A/N- Kuwabaka had gotten ''his other self' to untie him, and got back in his room at 11 at night)

  
Yusuke and Kuwabaka were playing a video game. "I'm kicking your butt! Yusuke said, playing his game. "You suck, Urameshi!" Kuwabaka said, but of course, Kuwabaka has to lose. Cuz I said so!

  
"Come on, guys," Sakura said happily. "The Thanksgiving parade's about to start!" "Hey!" Yusuke protested. "I was about to beat Evil_Overlord_Ryuu from China!" But Kuwabaka immediately stepped away from the game. "...Did you say parade?" He asked. "No da! It's Thanksgiving, an American Holoday!" She said, dragging Yusuke to the elevators. Kuwabaka skipped happily (Whoa- that's a scary image) and Kurama and Hiei followed, Hiei with a questioning look on his face.   
"What's a parade?" he asked quietly. "A parade is when a group of people... um... well... It's a stupid ningen gathering where they march around on floats and stuff!" Sakura said, for lack of better words. "Hn," Hiei replied, and stared at the wall for a while. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," She said. "Then what would I do?" he asked her. "You could have fun taking out some of New York's more... wanted population," She said, swinging her lunchbox around happily. Thankfully, she whacked a certain baka in the head, and though if that were a normal lunchbox, nothing would've happened, but this was a void, and it had many pounds of ... stuff in it. 

  
***At the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade*** 

  
"This is so exiting!" Kuwabaka exclaimed happily, while jumping around and dancing even more like an idiot than he actually was. "Stop it, Kuwabaka, it's embarrassing," Yusuke said, ignoring him. Hiei was nowhere to be seen. And Sakura was wishing she'd gone with him.   
The first float made it's way towards them and Kuwabaka started jumping to get above the crowd and was taking pictures at the same time. "What did he eat for dinner?" Sakura asked Yusuke. "You're the authoress, I don't know," he answered. "Darn," she said, and watched the float trying to seem like she didn't know Kuwabaka, like Kurama was doing. Yusuke sighed and started heading towards this really small coffee shop that was right outside their hotel (where they were standing). "Where ya going?" Sakura asked. "How about breakfast?" he asked.

  
So Sakura and Yusuke had breakfast, Kuwabaka ran out of exposures on his camera, and Kurama studied all of the flowers used on the floats. He also accepted a croissant that Sakura bought him. 

  
***After the Parade***

  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Said the voice of a small but powerful fire demon. "We're having lunch!" Sakura said. "Is that all we're ever going to do in this fic?" Yusuke asked. "Naw, after this we're going to the Empire State Building!" She replied cheerfully. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kuwabaka said. "I just spent all my camera exposures on the parade!" "I'll buy you another camera, because Kurama is paying for lunch!" She replied again very cheerfully. "What's with you?" Hiei asked.  
"I just read my reviews for this fic and I don't have any flames!" She said. Everyone sweatdroped/facefaulted/animefell. "Come on!" Sakura said, leading the way back into the hotel. "But you said we were going to eat," Kuwabaka said. "Of course we are, you lunkhead!" Sakura replied. "Lunkhead?" Kurama said with a smile. "The restaurant's inside the hotel," she explained more fully. "oh," was all Kuwabaka's tiny brain could comprehend. So they all followed Sakura into the hotel.

  
***At Encore (the restaurant)***

  
"Welcome to Encore!" An overly cheerful waitress greeted them. "Encore is a buffet, so feel free to get started right away!" She then left as cheerfully as she entered. "She's too cheerful," Hiei said. "I don't like it." "HEY YOU!" Sakura stood up and pointed towards her. "Me?" She asked cheerfully. "WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura yelled, and then casually got up and went over to the buffet line without a care in the world, although half the restaurant was staring at her.   
"Mmm... This food is actually pretty good," Sakura said as she stuffed some steak down her throat. "Yeah, this shrimp is good, too!" Kuwabaka said as he unpeeled another shrimp. "Don't even remind me," Sakura said. "Remind you of what?" He said, but was interrupted by Yusuke. "You're making our food taste bad, shut up," Then Hiei got up to go get another plate of food. And life was good. For the moment, anyway.

  
"So, um... before I get you your checks, would... you like any tea or coffee?" Their waitress asked in a very scared manner, especially because Sakura was staring at her. "Sure! I'll have a cup of mint tea," Sakura said. "I'll have some coffee, please," Kurama added. The waitress then left hurriedly. "Hehehe... It's nice to have a waitresss that'll remember you for a long time," Sakura said with satisfaction.

  
"Here's your tea!" The waitress said, walking over to them. She was carrying a tray that had Kurama's coffee and Sakura's tea on it. Then, her foot caught a rough spot in the carpet. Her tray went flying, and the tea and coffee did as well. And they landed in the face of the person sitting in front of them. Too bad that person happened to be Hiei.

  
"JAO ENSATSU...." "Stop, Hiei!" Sakura yelled, trying to restrain the angry and mint tea smelling fire demon from blowing everything up. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" HE growled, trying to summon the dragon again. "I'll give you three," Sakura said. "One- If you destroy that, you'll be destroying our hotel. Two- If you destroy that, then 60-something floors will come crashing down on us. Three- BECAUSE I FREAKIN SAID SO!!" Sakura's anger rivaled Hiei's and he stopped out of suprise. "Why?-hn," Hiei was at loss for words. "Hey, can you get us some more tea and coffee/" Sakura asked their waitress. She then gave her napkin to Hiei to try to help him get a bit drier. 

  
"Kurama, remember, you're paying!" Sakura spat. "I know," he replied. So our five heroes went off in search of a great big building.   
  
  
  
A/N  
So, I have finished yet another chappie-ter! Yay! And other stuff. Check out my other YYH fanfics, plus my IY one and HxH one!   
Well, Toodle-oo and Froot Loops  
The great and powerful rabid fangirl Sakura Takanouchi ^_~  
  
  



	14. The BIG Chappieter

%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^%^&^  
!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#@!@#  
  
Chappie-ter numero quince- The BIG chappie-ter  
By Sakura Takanouchi  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yay! Schools almost out! Just one more day... and then a week of tutoring. Life sucks sometimes. And when it does, you can read this, as I make these people's lives as miserable as I can, and It will make anyone feel better. Which brings me to the topic of The Title. Darn, I was hoping I would never get to the topic. Which is? I 'm the authoress, someone answer these stupid questions! And by the way, I don't own YYH.   
  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
"So, where is the place, anyway?" Yusuke asked as the five of them walked the streets of New York searching for the Empire State Building. "You have the map, Sakura, why don't you tell us?" Kurama sugested. "It should be around here somewhere," she replied, staring at the map. "Hn. Shouldn't we be able to see it?" Hiei asked, grabbing the map from her. "Hey!" She yelled in protest. "Just as I thought. You're holding it upside down," Hiei said, leading them back in the direction of their hotel, and apparently, the Empire State Building. Hiei saved the hour! Yay for Hiei! And cheese! 

  
Our heroes walked up to an enourmous building that took up an entire block. Their heads automatically craned up. "Duuuuude," Sakura and Yusuke said in unison. Kuwabaka scratched his head. "It's just a regular old building," he said, looking around (at eye level). "Look up," Hiei sneered. "Whoa!" Kuwabaka lifted his head too far back, and toppled over. Onto the road. Which caused a bit of a traffic disruption. 

  
"Now where do we find the freakin entrance?" Sakura said as they walked around the building, searching for a door. "A building this big should have more than one," Yusuke added. "How about-" Kurama started, but Sakura cut him off. "No! I want to figure it out without any help from any smart people," And you-" She pointed to Kuwabaka. "You don't qualify, but shut up anyway," Yusuke laughed, and they proceeded to walk around the building. "Haven't we been here before?" Kuwabaka asked as they made their fourth trip around the building. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Sakura asked. "Guys, just go-" Kurama started again, but again Sakura cut him off. Kurama sighed in exasperation, and walked away. Conveniently in the direction of a big door marked entrance. "Hey- wait up!" Sakura yelled, and they hurried to catch up.   
"So, would you like three adult tickets and two 9-12 tickets?" The person working there said, looking at Sakura and Hiei like they were children. Hiei growled at her, but Sakura held him back. "It's just our height. Relax. It saves money, and I'm buying," She hissed. Hiei calmed down, but glared at her with his Hiei- many-times-patented-death-glare, or HMTPDG. Say it five times fast. They walked around on the ground floor, and then went in to see this movie about the Empire State Building.

  
***At the movie***

  
"I'm going to sleep, so wake me up when the movie's over," Yusuke turned over in his chair and conked out. "Good idea," Sakura said and fell asleep in her chair, too. Soon Kurama was the only one awake. Needless to say, nothing really exiting happened at the movie.

  
***Not at the moovie*** (moo) (moo) (quack) (baaa) (squirrel) (llama)

  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Kuwabaka asked Sakura as they sat in benches in this atrium and drank lemonade. "We're going to go up!" She answered, which made everybody sweatdrop. "Translation- We're going to the observatory deck of the Empire State Building so we can get a good view of New York and Take pictures," Kurama translated. "Whoa, Kurama, I didn't know you spoke idiot," Yusuke commented. "What are you talking about? Kuwabaka wasn't talking- HEY!" Sakura yelled, and started chasing Yusuke around the atrium with a Sakura tree branch that came out of nowhere. She chased him up an escalator and almost right into the elevator to take them up to the observation deck. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabaka just followed.

  
***Inside the Elevator***

  
"Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen, please take note that the elevator we are traveling in does go up from the 11th floor to the 89th. Please refrain from smoking or unnecessary action while in this elevator," The elevator monitor said. So they went up to the Observatory Deck. 

  
***At the Observatory Deck***

  
"WHOA!!!" Sakura yelled the instant that they got off the elevator. "Whoa what?" Yusuke asked. "My ears popped!" She said, much to everybody's sweatdropping and facefaulting and animefalling. "WHOA!" She said again. "Whoa what?" Hiei asked, irritated. "We're up really, really high!" She said. Everyone sweatdropped again, and Sakura went off to investigate the outside area. 

  
Kurama went to look outside with her, and Yusuke and Kuwabaka started looking around the gift shop. Hiei was leaning against the wall, already outside.

   
***Outside***

  
"Hey, Kurama, I guess you decided to join me outside," Sakura said as she spotted the kitsune walk over to her. "The sky's beautiful, isn't it?" She continued. "Yes, it is," He said. Just then, Sakura pulled out her weapon of choice- A disposable camera! She then started taking pictures of everyone, Including Kurama and Hiei. Hiei hn'd, and Kurama smiled and looked out towards the city. "Hey, I wonder what would happen if I dropped a quarter down off this thing," They all turned to see Yusuke tossing a coin in midair. 

  
"You'd hurt someone, and it's illegal," Kurama said reasonably. "Nah, you can do everything in New York once," Sakura said, as if egging him on to toss the coin off the ledge. "Yusuke..." Kurama said threateningly, as if he actually liked being in New York and didn't want to be hauled off to prison. "Nothing bad will happen," Sakura said, while looking at Kurama in a 'give up now' look. "No," He said simply.

  
"Yes!"

  
"No."

  
"Yes!!"

  
"No."

  
"YES!"

  
"No."

  
"Grrr...."

  
As they both kept on arguing, everyone's favorite fire demon got up from leaning against the wall, and walked casually over to them. Of course, Sakura and Kurama were too busy arguing to pay any attention. Yusuke then leaned over to see if anyone was actually walking over the ledge. 

  
***Down Below***

  
"Ah, New York is the best city ever!" Everyone's least favorite crow demon said as he walked down the street on the west side of the Empire State Building. "I even heard Kurama was here!" He said. 

  
***Up Above***

  
As Yusuke was leaning over, Hiei 'accidentally' bumped Yusuke's hand with his shoulder, and the coin went flying down over the ledge. "HIEI," Kurama said in frustration. "Hiei!" Sakura said. "Hn. Your bickering was ruining my concentration and the sunset," He said, looking out over New York. 

  
***Down Below***

  
"Hm... I wonder what building this is..." The crow said again. Just then, shouts of 'look out!' were heard, but of course it was too late. The coin hit him square on top of his overly inflated head, and he went over into the street, where he was run over four times by twelve taxis. And life was good.   
  
  
(-''-) ß (kirby) A/N  
So, how was that chappie-ter? Good, ne? Well, I have a new Inuyasha fic up, so please read, read, read! Mua-ha-ha-ha! ^_^   
I'm actually thinking of writing a 'serious' fic, but that may take a while. I'll tell more in the upcoming chappie-ters of... THE TITLE!   
Doesn't that sound spooky??  
S.T. (Dat's me)  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Thanksgiving Dinner, and Whatever Comes ...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@_@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Chappie-ter numero diez y seis- Our wonderfully wonderful Thanksgiving dinner, and whatever happens after that.   
  
  
My serious fic is officially up! It's called Winds of Thyme and is so far, 10 chapters I think. Something like that. Well, after this chapter, it may be a while before I update, because I am going to be away from my computer or western civilization for a while. So don't complain.  
  
Disclaimer: Jigglypuff and Pikachu, I no own, and if you sue, then something to you I will do! Except... I haven't figured it out yet.   
  
  
  
  
The tantei plus Sakura went back down innocently to the bottom floor of the Empire State Building, trying not to look too conspicuous. They left the building and hurriedly caught a taxi to the hotel. They got out, and looked around. 

  
"Hey, I wonder what this is?" Sakura said, poking this black blob that was lying on the side of the road with her Sakura branch. (The blob was Karasu, who still hadn't recovered from getting run over four times by twelve cars.) 

  
"Hn. Like I know or care," Hiei answered, and walked right by it. Yusuke, Kuwabaka, and Kurama did also. 

  
"Where are we going to eat?" Kuwabara asked. "Hm... I don't really know," Sakura answered. "Isn't thanksgiving a holiday?" Kurama asked. "If it is, shouldn't we eat somewhere... a bit formal?" 

  
"No way, Kurama!" Sakura replied defensively. "I think we should eat at... that restaurant!" She pointed in the direction of a small restaurant. "A S'barros?" Yusuke asked. "What kind of food does that place serve?"

  
"It serves Italian food! Like pizza and pasts and salad..." Sakura said. Yusuke nodded and they all crossed the street to the S'barros.

   
*** At the S'barros ***

  
The tantei were in shock from the moment that they crossed into the restaurant. "It's... small," Yusuke commented. "Where the heck are we gonna eat?!" Kuwabaka shouted, panicked. Several of the customers gave annoyed looks to the tantei. 

  
"Yes, the idiot does have a point. Where are we going to eat?" Hiei asked. "See that sign?" Sakura pointed it out. "It says, 'Seating.' That's where we sit. We order our food here." Hiei looked insulted, but didn't fight back. They all went up to the counter to order their food. 

  
"What will you be having today?" An Italian-looking waiter asked. "I'll have a slice of pepperoni pizza!" Yusuke ordered.

  
"Ditto!" Sakura said cheerfully. "I'll have some pasta," Kurama ordered politely. Hiei remained silent. This made Sakura suspicious. 

  
"Why aren't you ordering?" Sakura asked the annoyed fire demon. "Hn, I don't eat Italian," he answered. Sakura grinned. "And why not?" She asked. Hiei frowned and glared at her. "...It gives me heartburn," he answered very quietly. Sakura burst open in laughter just as Kuwabaka was ordering his food. He stared at Sakura questionably, but she was too busy laughing to respond. They all paid for their food and went down the stairs to the seating area.

  
*** At the seating area ***

  
The tantei was once again speechless as they entered the seating area. "It's... big," Yusuke commented. The rest of them stared at the very spacious dining area.   
Kuwabaka then interrupted the mood by doing something stupid. "Hey! I can see myself!" He yelled. "Hn. It's called a mirror," Hiei said. "I believe this is an illusion to make this area seem bigger," Kurama said knowledgeably. Yusuke shrugged, and they all went towards Sakura, who had saved them seats and was waving, like a crazed fangirl to get them to come over. 

  
"Hey, this stuff isn't bad!" Yusuke said as he bit into his pizza. "This pasta is good, too," Kurama said. They were eating contentedly, except for Hiei, who was sitting and staring at everyone. "Want some?" Sakura teased, waving her piece of pizza around in front of Hiei. "Baka," He said.

  
"You know, Hiei, if you're going on a diet, I think you should tell us first," Kuwabaka said stupidly. This made everyone laugh and stare at Hiei like he was the kind of guy who went on a diet. "Hn," Hiei said. "I'm not going on a diet. I just don't eat Italian food." "It's alright, Hiei," Sakura said. "I'll buy you something from a vending machine at the hotel. If it's under sixty cents, it's yours." Hiei hn'd at this, but everyone else took no notice. Soon after, they finished their food. 

  
***At a random vending machine***

  
"Anything ya want, Hiei!" Sakura said cheerfully. Hiei glanced at the machine's contents. "You know, there is an easier way to get food," he said with a smirk. "Um... okay!" Sakura answered.

  
Hiei drew his katana and slashed through the glass. "Take what you can," Hiei ordered. "Gladly," Sakura answered, scooping up candy, cookies, soda, and gum from the machine. Hiei, on the other hand, took the money that was in the machine. 

  
They then went inconspicuously (as inconspicuously as carrying pounds of candy and change can be) back to their rooms. Sakura laid out the food and began snacking. She then got up and went to Yusuke and Kuwabaka's room. "Yo!" She called. Kuwabara was sleeping, and Yusuke was watching some late-night TV marathon.   
"What is it?" Yusuke asked. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be dragging you to about fifteen different shopping places bright and early tomorrow morning. Just to give you a heads-up," Sakura said with a smile. 

  
"My enthusiasm is overwhelming," Yusuke said, and Sakura skipped out of the room to tell Kurama and Hiei.

  
"YO!" She said after Kurama had let her in. "What brings you to knock on our door at," He checked his watch, "At 11:45 at night?" 

  
"I just wanted to give you a heads-up that I'm dragging you to about fifteen different shopping places bright and early tomorrow!" Sakura said cheerfully. 

  
"My enthusiasm is overwhelming," Hiei muttered from his position on the couch. (Wanna bet he was watching a TV marathon?)

  
Sakura left and went to her own room, where she would sleep and undoubtedly oversleep...  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
Yo, minna! I've been working so hard on Winds of Thyme that I almost forgot about The Title! But that won't happen any more! Next up: Macy's Madness and a screwed-up mall! Only on The Title!  
Groovy doodles and Ramen Noodles,  
The now better than ever brand spanking new Blue Squirrel of Doom! Or... Sakura Takanouchi. But that's easy to overlook. ^_^  
  
  
  
  



	16. Macy's Madness

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^@#%^%#$&@$&%@&%#@&#%@&$@#%&%@#$&%@#$&%@$&%@#$$&$@#

Chappie-ter numero diez-y-siete: Macy's Madness and a screwed-up mall

Disclaimer: Tra la la and Do re Mi, Nothing rhymes so... screw the poems! I own nothing! 

Sakura stretched, looked at her watch, and screamed. "AAAHH!" She screamed. This, of course, brought Yusuke, Kuwabaka, and Kurama running. Hiei couldn't care less.

"What is the problem?" Kurama asked the (still) screaming Sakura. "I just woke up and we have fifteen minutes left until Macy's opens! I wanna shop! AAAHHH!" was Sakura's reply. 

"Then why don't you get out of bed and shut the heck up, okay?" Yusuke said, leaving. Kuwabaka and Kurama left as well. 

Sakura sat up. "That was fun!" She told herself. Then she got ready to shop. 

***At Macy's***

"YAY! Weeee're here!" Sakura called out to absolutely no one in particular. The five of them had just entered the ground floor of the big block-long building otherwise known as Macy's.

"Whooooooa…" Was all that came out of Kuwabara's mouth. "Whoaaaa….." Was all that came out of Yusuke's mouth. "Who—I mean, It is a big department store,{" Kurama added. Hiei just stared at all of the merchandise on the ground floor (jewelry). He had never before seen so many shiny things in all of his life before! He felt his insides starting to squirm. 'Must… steal…shiny…things…' he thought. In a second, he was gone. 

"Where'd he go?" Yusuke asked. "Beats me, let's go shopping!" Sakura cried. So they ascended the escalator that brought them to the second floor. 

"Second floor… household appliances. No Kurama, you don't get off here," Sakura held him back as a horde of people got on the escalator, which was heading up. 

"Third floor…sporting goods and men's apparel. Kuwabara, you can get off here," Sakura pushed him off of the escalator. 

"But why? The clothes in this section are too big, and I ain't no jock," Kuwabara insisted.

"Oh, I just didn't feel like looking at your face anymore," Sakura said sweetly. The escalator continued to go up. "Fourth floor… Women's apparel and shoes for the whole family…darn, this is getting repetitive. We're going up again," Sakura noted as they continued to go up.

"How many floors are in this place?" Yusuke asked. 

"Seven, I think," Sakura replied. "And here we are at floor… five, which consists of guy's apparel and juniors apparel." She then noticed that the other people on the escalator were giving her dirty looks. 

"What's with them?" She asked. 

"Maybe you can keep your voice down while you give us the contents of every floor," Kurama advised her. 

"Wait, did you say guy's apparel?" Yusuke asked. "I'm outta here," He then jumped down from the escalator, ran from several security guards, and hid under a rack of clothes until the coast was clear. 

Sakura turned to Kurama. "Why didn't you leave?" She asked. 

"I don't really need a new wardrobe, and I just thought I'd go explore the mall, starting at the top and working down," Kurama explained.

"Sixth floor, girl's apparel and a WacDonald's!" sakura said happily. "My stop."

"See you later," Kurama said, but then he remembe4red something. "What is on the seventh floor?"

"Baby apparel and baby accessories," Sakura said, holding back laughter. Kurama considered this, and then got off at the sixth floor as well.

"Kurama, can you do me a favor?" She asked. "Sure, why not," he said. 

"Good! Well can you hold this and this and this and this and this--- wait, give me that back--- and this and this and this *breath* and this and this and this and this---oh, isn't that cute! *squeal*--- and this and this and this and this and this!" Sakura leaned against the now empty clothing rack while Kurama staggered under a pile that stretched several feet high. 

"Now can you let me get the first foot of this stack and I'll try them on," Sakura then lifted up the first foot of the clothes pile while Kurama set them all down on a chair. 

"Guard those with your life," She told him. Kurama just nodded sheepishly and looked around. He saw a very nice red shirt that looked like it was his size……

*** Five minutes Later***

Sakura came out with two piles balanced on her hands. One was several inches tall, and one was about thrice that (isn't thrice such a fun word!) 

"So these are the clothes I'm gonna buy," Sakura said as she set down the several-inch-long pile down beside the monstrous pile, "And these are the throwaways." She then proceeded to toss the pile behind her shoulder, where it was instantly snatched up by prospective shoppers. 

"Um…Kurama, what are you staring at?" Sakura asked. Kurama still had not taken his eyes off of the red shirt. "HELLOOOOO?" She yelled. Kurama then lowered his eyes. "It's just… that shirt," he said. "Oh, I see," Sakura replied knowingly. She then snatched up another foot of clothing from the monstrous pile, and left Kurama to stare at the shirt. He was less then a foot away. He could almost touch it…

***Wherever Yusuke is residing at the moment***

Yusuke took a jacket off of a hanger and held it up. 'This looks perfect… my plan to masculize Kurama is wel under way,' he thought. So far, Yusuke had chosen cool-looking black pants and a red shirt that read 'I may be a guy, but I'm not available.' Yusuke thought it was perfect. He then decided to go up to the WacDonald's and have something to eat. 

***Wherever Kuwabara is at the moment***

Kuwabara picked up another basketball and aimed. It hit the rim and shooted back, hitting Kuwabara in the face and knocking him back. He got up, giggled stupidly, and reached for another basketball.

***Wherever Sakura and Kurama are at the moment***

Sakura had just gotten through her yay-high clothing stack, and had decided to keep about five inches of it. Kurama was even closer to that red shirt. 

"Hey, Kurama," Sakura said, "Don't you think this shirt brings out the blue in my eyes?" Kurama turned around, and facefaulted. "You're… "he started. 

"Yup, just as I thought. Let's cash out and meet the others," Sakura said as she attempted to life up the stack.

'You're wearing my shirt,' Kurama thought. He lifted up the shirt and sneaked it into the pile he was carrying when Sakura wasn't looking. She'd never tell. The shirt was only 39 dollars. 

At the last minute, Sakura added a little stuffed cat. Then, they joined the long line of shoppers. In front of them was this gaggle of Mexican women who looked like they didn't speak English. 

*** 2 Hours Later***

The gaggle of Mexican women was now at the front of the line, and Kurama and Sakura were right behind them.

"I'm sorry, but we don't accept credit cards," the poor confused store clerk was trying to communicate with them.

The gaggle of Mexican women gave up and walked away after several minutes of failed communication. 

"Hello," Kurama greeted cheerfully as he thrust his pile of clothes into the poor confused store clerk's face. Sakura did likewise.

"This is going to be difficult," Sakrua whispered to Kurama. "I may not have enough money for all of this. Some of the clothes are pretty expensive."

The manager tried to ring up the first shirt, but it didn't work. He tried again. And again. And again.

*** About 23 tries later***

"Um…This doesn't seem to be ringing up," The poor confused store clerk said poorly and confusedly. 

"Oh, really?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"I'll get the manager," the poor confused store clerk said.

***23 minutes later***

"Please…can I kill him?" Sakura asked Kurama for the 23rd time.

"Not until he finishes the transaction," he said.

"Before you pay?" Sakura asked.

"So now I'm paying?" Kurama asked back. "No way. That must cost over $100.

"And the grand total for all of your merchandise is…" The manager said grandly, "$8.23"

For a blessed moment there was silence in the store.

"For all that? Loo, something must really be wrong," Kurama explained.

"You got a pretty good deal," the manager said in utmost defeat.

"Hey Kurama," Sakura said as the manager put her clothes into several bags, "Let's get out while the going's good."

So, they went to WacDonald's and found Yusuke, and then they went to the sporting goods department and found an unconscious Kuwabara. They decided to leave him.

"Let's blow this joint," Yusuke said as they made their way towards an exit via several rickety wooden escalators.

"Hey, I wonder where Hiei is?" Sakura asked as they found themselves back in the jewelry department.

"He's probably off doing something… oh, Hiei, we were just talking about you," Sakura said as Hiei appeared beside them. He seemed… fatter.

"Let's get out of here," he said, looking around nervously.

So they headed straight for the exit doors. The shoplifting detectors were constantly binging as people entered and left.

"This has been a bizarre experience," Kurama noted as they left. 

"So where next?" Yusuke said.

"Lunch, and more shopping," Sakura said with a grin.

A/N

Wasn't that peachy? I know it's been forever, but I've been concentrating on Winds of Thyme and Yugana Kashi. So… bear with me. And, from henceforth, I shall be changing the title of the title randomly. Currently, it is: The Title: In Doublevision when drunk. I did get that and future titles from Futurama, which is a really funny show. More for the I-own-nothingness. 

C is for cookie, and cookie is for c,

Sakura Takanouchi (Hey! I rhymed!)


	17. The ScrewedUp Mall

-uno-dos-tres-cuatro-cinco-seis-siete-ocho-nueve-diez-diez y, I mean once-doce-trece-catorce-quince-diez-y-seis-diez-y-siete- TADA!

Chappie-ter numero diez-y-ocho: The screwed-up Mall

Disclaimer: Woohoo! Boy does it feel good to write a disclaimer for The Title! …I mean I own nothing! …Yeah, that's it!

"Ooh, this looks like a mall!" Sakura exclamined as the tantei journeyed across the street in search of shopping. "Dur, ya think that the words 'Manhattan Mall' give it away?" Yusuke said. "…I knew that," Sakura replied quietly.

"Well, let's enter and get some grub!" He said. Then, Yusuke turned to Hiei. "Dude, take off your sweatshirt. It's so hot now, and you must be boiling."

Hiei frowned. "Nah, he answered."

Sakura caught on to why Hiei seemed so reluctant to take off his sweatshirt. She took out a medium-sized empty shopping bag. "Put the stuff in here," She said.

Hiei sighed, and started to take out objects hidden from under his sweatshirt. Most of it was jewelry.

"It's a bottomless void…like Mary Poppins' bag," Kuwabara said.

"Ningen no baka," Hiei answered, now taking clothes out of his sweatshirt.

'No wonder he took so long getting across the street,' Yusuke thought. 'That must have been painful.'

Five minutes and another bag later, they entered Manhattan Mall, along with the dozens of shoppers whose entrance had been blocked by the tantei.

"WHOAAAAAA…" They all said. They were in an atrium of sorts, with pretty glass elevators reaching up seven stories, shops lining the walls.

"Let's go up and eat! I'm starving!" Sakura told them. They got an elevator and went up a floor. No food. They went up another floor. A WacDonalds was in sight.

"WacDonalds! They're everywhere!" Yusuke said. "Come on, it's not wise to stand blocking the elevator," Kurama mentioned.

WacDonalds was very crowded, and it was quite small inside. "I'll get seats, and you get food," Sakura told them. She headed towards a corner of the restaurant.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, large fries, and a coke," Yusuke ordered. "Caesar salad with a parfait and an iced tea," Kurama ordered. "I'll have a big mac," Kuwabara ordered. Hiei remained silent.

"I…I've never eaten fast food before." He stammered.

"Awww, does the little boy want a happy meal?" The cashier asked. Hiei remained silent.

"…Sure," Kurama said, "Also, a chicken sandwich and another iced tea," He remembered Sakura and ordered for her.

"The total is $18.25." The cashier told them. Hiei took a hand out of his pocket, clenching dollar bills.

"Will this pay for it?" He asked.

"Hiei, that's over $200! Where did you get all that?" Kuwabara shouted.

"This will do." Kurama took a twenty-dollar bill out of Hiei's hand. He paid the cashier and gave the change back to Hiei.

Sakura was waiting with a large table and waved them over to her. "What'd ya get me?' She asked.

Kurama handed her the sandwich and the drink. They all started eating. Hiei stared at his happy meal.

"Do they put these ridiculous games on here expecting people to take time to read them?" Hiei asked.

"Hey, you're doing it," Yusuke answered. Hiei was silent as he ate his kid-sized bag of fries.

"What is this?" He pulled out a toy from the bag. It was pink in color, and looked like a rat, except it had no hair on it. He clenched it in his fist. Through the plastic bag it was contained in, it squeaked.

"Says here his name is Rufus," Sakura mentioned. [1] "Stupid name for a stupid toy," Hiei dropped it on the table. It squeaked upon impact.

Sakura found this funny and picked up the toy. "It squeaks!" She said.

"Thank you for that earth-shattering news," Yusuke replied.

"That is sooo…cuuute!" She then proceeded to squeak the toy until it broke. Three squeaks later. "Stupid cheap plastic toy…" Sakura dropped it on the table. It squeaked upon impact.

"IT LIVES!" Sakura crowed, and started squeaking it again. By now she had gotten the attention of the passersby and the staff, who were giving each other uneasy looks.

"I…am not a terrorist," She announced. Rufus stopped squeaking. Sakura started banging it on the table in hopes to make it squeak again.

Kuwabara was laughing his head off, Kurama was throwing out everyone's food, and Yusuke and Hiei were in a thumb war. "I win!" Yusuke shouted.

They exited the WacDonald's and started shopping. The stores there were dismal. "They have nothing!" Sakura wailed. "…Let's try the next floor," Kurama suggested.

They went up a floor. One sprint store. The next floor had a Starbucks in construction. The next floor had several boring touristy shops. " The next floor is the last one," Kuwabara announced. They went up a floor. There sat a monstrous arcade and food court.

"Arcade!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted. They ran for the racing games.

"Food court!" Sakura ran for the nearest vendor. Kurama and Hiei stood, confused. "I'll play you in air hockey," Kurama suggested.

They walked over to a table, where a group of kids were playing. Hiei walked up to them and took the equipment from the kids. "Hey! We were playing!" They protested. Hiei ignored them. "Looks like we're playing for free," he said. They started to play the game. Since they were playing off of the kid's time, Kurama had 5 goals and Hiei had 1. Sakura came over to watch with a Styrofoam bowl of noodles. Hiei was on an all-out offense, whacking the puck so hard it almost flew off the table. Kurama was whacking back each whack, and they had built up a rally that was wearing down the table.

The time went out with them both tied for 6 goals. The hockey table now had several dents on it. "That was some extreme game," Sakura commented. "I can't believe they put the food and the games on the last floor." Yuske and Kuwabara came up to them. "I can't believe Urameshi beat me again at that game," Kuwabara complained.

"Let's go," Sakura said. "Where?" Yusuke asked. "To the hotel," Sakura answered.

They walked outside and were blinded by the sunlight. "This…is going to be interesting," Sakura said. "Nani?" Kuwabara asked. "Someone's got to hail a taxi to get us back."

A/N

'SUP!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!! I LIVE! AND I UPDATE!!! …Sorry I haven't updated in months, and to all my (maybe now un-loyal) fans (If I had any) are gone. sobs But I'm regaining my strength and writing real fast and putting up all new chapters of the fics you people love so much…at least, I hope you love them. You do, right? RIGHT?

Reviews are fun in the sun,

Sakura Takanouchi


	18. Taxi!

Chappie-ter numero diez-y-nueve: Taxi!

Disclaimer: WARNING. THIS STATEMENT MAY CAUSE EXTREME SHOCK OR IMMEDIATE SPASMS OF THE TIBULA. READ WITH CAUTION.

I don't own YYH

"So, one of us has to hail a taxi to get us back to our hotel," Yusuke said.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

"So…" Yusuke trailed off.

"So...?" Kurama replied.

"So… quit it with the "so's" already!" Hiei yelled, taking out his katana and cutting a no parking sign in half for good measure.

"So, I think that seriously reduced our chances of getting a taxi," Kurama said.

"So, if you know so much, why don't you go hail a taxi," Sakura said. Kurama shuddered. It was all on his shoulders now. He slowly began to walk towards the curb. Everyone watched, silent and anticipating.

"While we're young!" Sakura yelled. Kurama turned back towards the road. He fell to his knees and began bowing. "Taxiiiii…" he mumbled.

"NOT LITERALLY YOU MORON!" Yusuke said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay, Kurama, just raise one hand and yell, 'Taxi!' " Sakura advised. Kurama stood up and, raising a hand, yelled, "Taxi!" A car, driving by, hit a pocket of water in the curb, which splashed all over him.

"I don't think this is working," Yusuke said.

"You think?" Hiei retorted.

"Okay, guys, we may have to walk back to our hotel," Sakura said sadly. They began to walk in, what Sakura said was the right direction.

"How do you know this is the way to Times Square?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"I have a magic nose. I can smell neon from a mile away," Sakura said proudly.

"Uh...do you think we should tell her that most of the ads in Times Square are made from billboards and scrolling marquis, not neon?" Kurama whispered to Hiei. Hiei shook his head.

When they were about to lose all hope, a small taxi stopped by the side of the road. "Do ya need a ride, mon?" The Driver asked with a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Sure, uh...mon," Sakura answered. "Let's get in." They all magically were able to fit inside of the tiny taxi: Kurama in front, and Sakura, Yusuke, and Hiei in the back.

"Where to, mon?" The taxi driver asked.

"The Marriott Marquis in Times Square, please," Kurama said politely.

"Sure thing mon," the driver took off, drove for a block, turned the corner, and screeched to a halt.

"Here we are, mon," The Driver said, pulling the car to a stop. "4 dollars and fifty cents. Have a nice day."

Kurama paid the driver and got out, as did everyone else. "We…are such dorks," Sakura said.

"Yeah…let's definitely never tell anyone this happened," Yusuke agreed.

"So, now that we're here, what do we do now?" Kurama asked, looking around.

"We...shop! Look at all of the vendors!" Sakura glanced around excitedly. "Go buy yourselves a watch or two. I'll be at the bag lady's table." Sakura took off, picking up each bag and examining it meticulously.

"Would you like to buy the bag, missy?" The vendor asked, and her voice had a heavy Jamaican accent as well.

'What is up with the increase in the Jamaican population in NYC (Mon)?' Sakura thought.

"How about the bag, then? Twenty-five dollars is a good price for a bag like that." The store vendor nodded and smiled.

"Heh. Like anyone would pay over seven for that junk pouch," Sakura said. "Now this bag is a beauty." She looked inside the bag she was holding, a red-white-black-and-yellow-striped shoulder bag.

"For that bag, twenty dollars would be a bargain," the vendor said, this time looking around nervously.

"Oh yeah, the cops are charging up the street as we speak. That's why I'm taking such great care in the search for a perfect bag. Who knows, the cops might confiscate all of your bags, and then I'd be out of luck."

"Sure, sure missy. The bag? Only twenty dollars."

"TWENTY DOLLARS!" Sakura shrieked, causing the vendor to jump back, as well as pause all conversation at that block. "That price makes this bag look even worse than the first one I saw!"

"Fine, just hurry up," the vendor said. "Alright. I'll give you fifteen dollars for either bag."

"Deal!" Sakura took the first bag, paid the vendor, and walked down the street, whistling as she went.

"So, guys, what did you get?" She asked as they all met up in front of the hotel.

"I got this really cool T-shirt, for only ten bucks," Yusuke said, holding up an 'I love NY' shirt.

"I bought a nice painting," Kurama said, shifting the painting from one hand to the other.

"And you, Hiei?"

"What's the use, he probably didn't buy anything-" Yusuke started, but stopped when Hiei thrust his arm out and pulled up his sweatshirt sleeve. Fossil watches were clasped all up his arm.

"Whoa, Hiei, how'd you pull that off?" Sakura asked, impressed.

"I didn't haggle, I simply took them when the vendor wasn't looking," Hiei answered.

"Alright, so let's go back to our rooms for awhile," Sakura suggested.

"Sure," Yusuke agreed. They had gotten an elevator and were riding up to their floor when a thought hit Yusuke. 'Whoa, a thought just hit me,' he thought. "Hey, guys, whatever happened to Kuwabara?"

(What happened to Kuwabara)

Our poor unfortunate Kuwabara had glimpsed the coffee shop right outside the hotel, and was currently gorging on donuts. After staggering to the elevator, and joined by a small child, they started to rise... until the kid thought it would be fun to press all of the buttons of the elevator.

(Later that afternoon)

"Ya know what?" Yusuke said as the four of them (sans our unconsious Kuwabara) were watching Indiana Jones in Sakura's room.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"I'm bored," Yusuke said.

"So…what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno. It just seems like we've done everything," Yusuke said.

"Except...THROW A PILLOW FIGHT!" Sakura yelled like a banshee and jumped on the bed Yusuke was lounging in and threw a pillow at him. He responded by hitting her with his shoe, which caused her to retaliate with a towel... until the pillow was ruined, the towel had shoe marks, and the shoe...was fine.

"Good job," Kurama said sarcastically. "They're going to make us pay for that, you know."

"So we do what all good guys do," Sakura said triumphantly.

"We pay up?" Kurama suggested.

"No, we skip out! Yusuke, you said you wanted some adventure. Let's go to the place where there's tons of it…in California!"

"Yeah, great idea!" Yusuke said. "But how are we going to get all the way out there? It would cost a ton."

"Oh Hiei...?" Sakura said sweetly. "Would you mind giving me enough money to buy five first-class tickets to Los Angeles?"

"…Fine" He mumbled.

"Hooray! Now pack, and Yusuke, please pack Kuwabara's stuff for him, and we'll be on our way!"

Aftermath

They found Kuwabara in the elevator as they came down (it had just gotten up), the kid turned out to be Bart Simpson (don't own it), and they hailed a taxi (gasp!) to LaGuardia airport.

Stay tuned for our heroes' biggest challenge yet... NAVIGATING THE AIRPORT which is only topped by GETTING THROUGH SECURITY which is beaten by ACTUALLY GETTING ACROSS THE COUNTRY! Will they make it? Will their flight be hit by a tornado and they'll end up in Nebraska?

Time Will Tell,

Sakura I'm-sorry-for-such-a-long-delay-and-messed-up-chapter-and-I'm-sure-the-next-one-will-be-better- Takanouchi


End file.
